Adopt Me NanoFate
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: COMPLETE. AU 20 years after being separated as orphaned friends, Fate finds Nanoha again, changed, her old self hidden behind a thick fog of mystery. Can Fate find the real Nanoha again? What secrets is she hiding, and what does Vivio have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Nanoha: 5 Years Old**

Nanoha looked helplessly from one angry face to another. She looked down at her empty glass of milk, and wondered if she dared ask for more.

"You were supposed to pick her up today! Was your tongue so far down some other woman's throat that you forgot?"

"Like hell, don't start that again. And what about you? Getting your nails done more important than taking care of the kid?"

Nanoha winced and quietly walked back up the stairs to her room. She looked back once, when she was at the top of the stairs, before going to her room and shutting the door behind her. She climbed up onto the bed and groped around for soft pink bunny.

"Fate-chan... I wanna go home. This place is no good either..."

The eyes of the bunny flickered and a holographic screen popped up. Bright red eyes peered back at her. "Nano-chan... Are you sure? Are they really bad to you?"

"I'm sowwy. I'm not trying to be picky but... they yell a lot... not at me... at them... and it hurts..."

Fate frowned and nodded, scrambling to her feet. "I'll go tell Mama right now. We'll pick you up in the morning, 'kay? Promise."

"Wahh... it's late... will you stay with me a bit longer? Please?"

Fate blinked and nodded, as if it were the most obvious assumption in the world. "Of course. I wouldn't leave my Nano-chan all alone. Here, I'll take Bardi with me."

Nanoha curled up underneath her clean pink sheets while she watched Fate cross the hall to Lindy-mama's room. Dimly, she could hear them talking.

"God, again? Poor Nanoha... this must be the fifth family we've tried to find her a happy fit with... I wish I could put an end to her misery and adopt her myself but... I'm just too tied up right now to handle three kids..."

"I'll watch her while you're working. We can hang out here. I'm safe, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, pumpkin. But the two of you together... Somehow, I don't think Amy's up for the challenge."

"We'll be good! Really!"

Nanoha giggled quietly, seeing Fate cross her fingers behind her back.

"W- Is Nanoha on the line right now?"

"Uh-huh. Wanna talk to her?"

"I guess that would be best..." Within a few seconds, the screen was pointed up so that Nanoha could see Lindy sitting up in bed. "Good evening, Nanoha-chan."

"Good evening, Lindy-san. I promise I'll be good. Can I go back to your home?"

"Nanoha-chan... you should be with a family that cares for you... not that we don't care for you, of course we do... but... someone who can properly raise you and give you the love and care and attention that you need growing up. You're a bright girl..."

Nanoha pouted, ready to let loose the tears she'd been holding back. "I get it. You don't want me."

"Nano-chan!" Fate flicked the camera back on herself. "You got it all wrong! We'd love to have you with us, right, Mama? It'd just be better if you found a family that can make you a top priority."

Even as Nanoha understood what they were saying, it still made her sad, knowing she would have to keep looking. It seemed like such an endless journey. "Will you take care of me until I find my family then?"

"Of course, sweetie. We'll always be here for you. But sleep on it for now, and if you still feel the same way, we'll come pick you up. It'll be easier since they were still in the trial period."

"Mm. Okay. Hurry, okay? I don't want to be here..."

"We love you, never forget that Nanoha. And if anything happens tonight, tell us right away."

"Mm."

"Try and sleep good, Nano-chan!"

"You too, Fate-chan. Lindy-san. Sleep sweet."

"Good night, Nanoha-chan."

As the transmission ended, Nanoha sighed softly. All she wanted was to be back there, sharing a bed with her best friend, Fate, and be held gently. It was wrong. All wrong. And she hated it.

Rolling over onto her back, Nanoha stared up at her bare ceiling. "Fate-chan's ceiling has glowy stars on it..."

**20 Years Later, a Friday, 7:05 AM**

Nanoha woke up slowly, her eyes opening without the rest of her body so much as twitching to get out of bed. She smiled upon remembering the dream. _'God, I haven't seen Fate-chan in so long... After Mom and Dad adopted me... I didn't have the heart to tell them the shop always took priority... I mean, they gave me everything I needed or really wanted... they were never mean to me or each other... Still... It wasn't...'_

Glancing at the blaring clock, Nanoha let out a yelp as she dashed out of bed to get ready for her day. Even still her mind was on memories of the past. _'I wonder what they're up to these days? Is Lindy-san still running the foster care center? I can't believe I've never gone back there... maybe, I was afraid that if I did go...'_

Nanoha fluffed her bangs into place and spun around in front of the mirror, giving herself a last check. She then nodded to herself and called out, "I'm taking off!" After a pause, she giggled, knowing that she was alone this morning.

**20 Minutes Later**

The commute to work was as humdrum as ever, but at least it wasn't crowded to the brim like usual. In fact, it was comparatively empty...

Nanoha felt a sudden chill, as if someone were watching her. She glanced over her shoulder but saw no one looking at her in particular. She sighed. _'You'd think I'd have gotten over those days as a kid by now... stupid psychological imprints...'_

Just then, her phone rang loudly, startling her. She looked at the caller ID and froze when she saw Fate's name flashing back at her. "Fate-chan...?" Nanoha looked around again, searching for the telltale sparkle of blonde hair... Nothing. Of course, this was Japan. Any blonde would have stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked again and saw that she had misread it. Reito, not Feito, was calling.

By the time she registered that she should answer the call, the call went to voicemail. After waiting a tentative ten seconds, she checked her voicemail and listened to the one new message.

...

Nanoha frowned.

...

The message ended without so much as a peep from the caller. _'Reito never was good at leaving messages... I'll call him back... and maybe I'll give Fate-chan a call too... for old time's sake...'_

-"-Approaching station 13A. Tokyo. Please collect all personal belongings. Approaching...-"-

Nanoha sighed, the same cowardice that had constricted her heart the last several years working its magic on her once again. _'I'll do it when I get into the office...'_

**20 Minutes Later**

"Ah, Nanoha-san! Good morning! How are you doing today?"

Nanoha smiled at her secretary and nodded. "Good morning, Shamal. I'm fine. I hope you're doing well, too?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. Would you like your usual cup of tea?"

"If you can spare the time, yes, please. Any messages?"

"Ah, a woman came by earlier, she wanted to set up an appointment. I told her you weren't in yet and you didn't have a slot open until next month and she said... she said..."

Nanoha laughed and coaxed, "What'd she'd say, Shamal? Just spit it out."

"She said she was willing to discuss matters over dinner... on her tab."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Did she say what matters there were to discuss?"

"Ahm, ah, she said it was... personal."

Nanoha frowned, thinking again of the phone call earlier this morning. "Did she leave her name?"

"Yes, yes she did. She even left her business card. Here it is."

As Nanoha accepted the card and looked at it, the tension in her hand went slack, causing her to drop her case.

FATE T. HARLAOWN

Private Investigator and Law Enforcer

Affiliate of Child Protection and Support Division

TSAB

A small smile flitted across Nanoha's lips as she thought, _'So Fate took after her mother after all...'_

"Did she leave without making an appointment?"

"Ah, I penciled her in for next week, as I wasn't sure if you were up to personal solicitations yet... how are you doing, Nanoha-san? Just between us?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Although I wasn't planning on dating again anytime soon..." Nanoha's smile widened and softened as she read what was scribbled on the back. After a moment, she tucked the card into her coat pocket and picked up her case again. As she walked into her office, she said, "Call her back and tell her I'll see her tonight at the Louvre."

"T-the Louvre? Do you know this person?"

"Maybe." _'I don't know how much she's changed since then.' _"In any case, keep up the good work."

As she shut the door behind her, the scribbled words replayed in her mind.

-8pm. Le Grand Louvre

I've missed you, Nano-chan. Call me.-

_'But if all it was was missing me... why now? Why after so long?'_

_TBC? *runs*_

_A/N: Hi... all... . . Sorry I've been busy lately... if you still remember me O_O;; This will probably be a quiet, semi-serious no-brainer semi-dramatic fluff attack. NanoFate naturally, but we'll see what else I'll throw in. I have a lot that I want to do, write the sequel to Shard Card (maybe I'll just do an OVA esque thing... I didn't have /that/ much to go on without straying from the MCs...), try writing a more concentrated Sailor Moon fic... and... I dunno. I'm supposed to do something other than sit at home and write... but we'll see I guess..._

_=huggles= Cookies if you tell me what you think of mine plot bunny hanger tho. ^.^_

_P.S. Edited to put back the timeline dividers FFnet ate. T^T (You was supposed to take cookies not lines! Silly ff...)_

_P.S. Edited again for future consistency..._


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Adopt Me:

_"Nano-chan!" Fate flicked the camera back on herself. "You got it all wrong! We'd love to have you with us, right, Mama? It'd just be better if you found a family that can make you a top priority."_

_-8pm. Le Grand Louvre_

_I've missed you, Nano-chan. Call me.-_

_'But if all it was was missing me... why now? Why after so long?'_

**Fate, age 25. 8:15PM, 8 Days Later (Saturday)**

Fate stared out the window, listlessly wondering if Nanoha would show at all. _'Did I get the right Nanoha? No, of course I did. The picture and the name matched perfectly. I wouldn't forget her face that easily. Even if it's been... far far too long.'_

"You know, if I had a jar of pennies for every time I heard you sigh..."

A mask effortlessly slipped in place as Fate turned to her waitress friend and prompted, "If you did?"

"I'd kill myself because you were unhappy and I'd have a buttload of pennies I wouldn't know what to do with. Scoot over, hun." She easily balanced herself on the corner of Fate's chair and prompted, "Not that I don't mind you always eating here, but when are you going to give up this wild goose chase?"

"It's not a wild goose chase. She'll come!"

"On your reputation as a heartbreaker?"

Fate spluttered as her cheeks turned red. _'It's not my fault I wasn't interested in any of them. And I never asked to go on dates with them either so...' _Eventually she sighed again. "Oh shut up, Taz. She'll come, all right? And then you'll see why she's worth more than anyone else that's ever tried to be with me. Even you."

"Even me? You flatter yourself. I was never interested in you, darlin'."

"Year of graduation. A certain persistent girl wanted my buttons, if I recall?"

"Yes, so I could sell them on Jbay, duh. Silly goose, don't you know I only want you for the money making potential?"

Fate laughed and returned the squeezing hug Tazanna gave her. _'If I didn't know any better...' _"Go back to work then, before I demand a refund of all my tips."

Taz gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't! I reserve that money just for Mr. and Mrs. Fluffykins. Are you going to be the one to explain to my pet sharks that I have no more funds for food?"

"No... you are. You're their owner after all. Bite the hand that feeds you, especially when you live in a tank."

"...Meanie."

"Only looking after your best interests."

Tazanna huffed and turned on her heel, although both women cracked up with giggles as the waitress walked off to take another order.

Fate smiled as she leaned back in her seat. _'Taz is right up until this point at least... How many false leads have I come across trying to track her down? She stayed at Midoriya until she finished college, and then... nothing. Three years without anyone knowing what had become of her. Nano-chan... please talk to me... I'll do anything it takes to hear you call my name again...'_

"Fate..."

_'Yes, just like that. We're no longer kids- wait, I didn't think that.' _Fate blinked and looked up to see a wonder that made a professional head shot look like child's play. Her long red hair had been pulled up into a high lopsided ponytail and the suit she wore looked indescribably perfect on her. Fate stood to address the occasion.

"No, don't stand. I just wanted to apologize for not keeping my prior appointment. It's been a busy week. Unfortunately, I don't think I have time for idle chit-chat, so I hope you pardon if I excuse myself here."

The calm and collected air that Fate usually sported died with those words. "Wait! Nano- Nanoha. Don't leave yet! Let me treat you to dinner at least. Let's... catch up."

"I'm sorry. There are... higher priorities in my life right now. My little girl is waiting for me at home."

_'Little girl? Did she get married? She had a baby already? What am I saying, it's not unheard of at her age... but... none of her records mentioned having a husband... I can't let her go just like that!' _"Nanoha!"

Blue eyes turned to pristine steel the moment Fate touched her coated arm. Nanoha shook her off and whispered with stark clarity, "Leave me be, Fate. We haven't been friends in twenty years. You don't know the person that I am today."

As Nanoha walked out the door, Fate barely registered Tazanna coming up behind her. "She came, if she was in fact who you were waiting for. But she saw, and she turned around without bothering to conquer. Maybe she's not who you thought she was?"

"No... that's not it." Fate frowned, trying to return the jigsaw to a solvable form. "Twenty years is a long time. We just... need to take things slow."

"Slower than twenty years? Good luck."

"Thanks." Fate whipped a few bills out of her wallet and placed them on the table. "Keep the change."

"Going already?" Tazanna frowned, although she was already pocketing the money as Fate made for the door.

"Yes, I have a girl to catch."

**5 Minutes Later, Outside the Louvre, Parking Lot**

It wasn't hard to find Nanoha with her telltale glossy red hair. Once the target was locked on, Fate made her way across the parking lot towards it. As she neared the car, however, Fate hesitated, confused that Nanoha hadn't even started the engine yet. She seemed... lost in thought.

Fate was close enough to knock on the window when Nanoha suddenly let out a strangled moan and purposely hit her head against the wheel. The resulting loud horn startled them both, and Fate winced when Nanoha turned just enough to see her, further startling the buckled-in driver. Nanoha jumped in her seat, resulting in a harsh bump against the roof of the car.

"Are you all right, Nanoha?"

Nanoha hesitated for a minute before starting up her engine and lowering the window. "You're not going to start stalking me now, are you?"

Fate frowned, and was about to retort when she noticed the glimmer of instant regret in Nanoha's eyes. Nanoha had always been an open book to her... perhaps that hadn't changed despite all their years apart.

"Seriously, I need to get going. Could you _kindly_ step back so I don't have an injured pedestrian case to worry about?"

Fate reached through the window opening and placed a hand over Nanoha's. "Nanoha. If you're against seeing me in person like this, will you at least exchange private contact information with me? I want to... hear about how you've been, what you've been up to."

Nanoha shook off Fate's hand and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to humor you anymore, Fate. I've had my fill of disappointment. Now let me go in peace, will you?"

Reluctantly, Fate stepped away from the car, still puzzling over Nanoha's coldness. "What did I ever do that was a disappointment to you?"

Nanoha didn't answer, closing the window before speeding out of the parking lot.

After staring after her for a good several seconds, Fate sighed and shook her head. As she walked to her own car, she muttered, "If you think I'm going to give up that easily, you've got another thing coming."

**8:30, Fate's Apartment**

Fate let out a dejected sigh as she walked into her apartment and turned on the lights. _'I really do sigh a lot. Maybe I should start a sighing fund and add money to it every time I sigh... Although the thought of it filling up quickly makes me sigh even more.'_

.Arf!.Arf!.

Fate smiled as her puppy jumped into her arms in greeting. "Evening, Arf. Were you a good girl while Mommy was away?"

.Arf!.

Carrying Arf with her into the bedroom, Fate let her jump down onto the bed before looking for fresh pajamas. Fate twirled around holding a silk lavender babydoll against her body. "What do you think, Arf? Shall I wear this tonight?"

.Arf...?. Arf looked around, as if wondering if someone else was joining them tonight.

Fate sighed and then stopped and sighed because she had sighed yet again. Putting the piece back in her dresser, she muttered, "You're right, that'll just make me wish I had someone to share my bed with..."

.Arf!.

"Yes, yes, of course I have you, Arf. I meant, a human 'someone'."

.Arf....

Fate held out some long satin pajamas and received fervent nods from Arf in return. "All right, I'm off to take my shower. Watch the door for me, Arf?"

.Arf!.

"My little bodyguard." Fate kissed Arf's nose and scratched her between her ears on the way to the bathroom.

**20 Minutes Later...**

When Fate came out of the steaming bathroom, Arf was running around frantically, although she calmed a little upon seeing Fate. "What's wrong, Arf?"

.Arf!. .Arf!. Arf went running off to the kitchen, giving Fate no choice but to follow.

Fate found her circling the table reserved for the landline phone and upon closer inspection saw the blinking Missed Call light.

When she checked her messages however, the one unread message was five minutes of rustling silence. Not losing hope, Fate checked the caller ID and compared the unrecognized number with Nanoha's, but it was a no match. Then again, if Nanoha had been calling from her own private line... well, Fate couldn't be blamed for not recognizing it, right?

.Arf!. Arf nuzzled her foot and then ran to her almost empty food bowl once she had Fate's attention.

"All right, all right. Here comes dinner."

As Fate absently filled Arf's food and water bowl, she continued to plot ways in which she could restore the friendship she had had with Nanoha.

_'What happened to you these last couple of decades that changed you so much, Nanoha? And what do I have to do for you to trust me enough to help you through it?'_

TBC~~~

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :O This chapter was hard... writer's block already setting in? *le sigh* So you get fast chapters as mine apology of sorts. **Kode Dekka**, thanks for pointing out the lack of sectioning off, I didn't realize FF had eaten my pretty dividing lines. T.T And I maded new batch of cookies for the reviewers. n.n Feel free~

I hope it's not too confusing if I switch between them with each set of chapters. I want to give you a more well-rounded feel for their thoughts :3

What else... oh... feel free to speculate in reviews so I can get my rusty writer's wheel churning again.

Please and thank you~

P.S. Edited this chapter too for future consistency


	3. Chapter 3

_"Fate-chan... I wanna go home. This place is no good either..."_

_FATE T. HARLAOWN_

_Private Investigator and Law Enforcer_

_Affiliate of Child Protection and Support Division_

_"I'm sorry. I just don't have the time right now. My... my little girl is waiting for me at home."_

_--_

**9:00PM, Nanoha's Apartment, Still Saturday**

_'Oh my God, what did I just do? She knows nothing. She didn't even know Vivio existed. Why did I have to... No, I can't let her get close. Not now. No matter how much I miss her...'_

Nanoha sighed as she set down her case on a barstool and walked over to the bedroom. Quietly, she opened the door and peered in to find her daughter fast asleep. She walked over to the bedside and adjusted the blankets to tuck her in.

_'She's such a good kid... so innocent... more so than I was... But one day, she'll realize what's happening and... God, I don't want to think about what will happen after that.'_

Without so much as scuffling her feet on the carpet, Nanoha walked out and closed the door behind her. She bent down and cleared up some hazardous messes on the floor and coffee table. Once the house looked generally neat, she flopped down in her desk chair in the living room to finish up leftover files from work.

**12:00AM, Nanoha's Bedroom**

Nanoha did not quite recall when she had changed out of her work clothes or even when she had slipped into bed beside Vivio, but her thoughts prevented her from sleeping.

_'She looked hurt. I should have given her the benefit of the doubt and just taken up her offer for dinner. Maybe she would have never realized. Who am I kidding, of course she would have realized. It's what she does for a living. But now she'll feel inspired to continue after me... prying... she'll find out, and then she'll figure I have something to hide. It'll be blown out of proportion. She'll corner me and force my hand. Things will be worse than ever between us. And... and... Oh hell...'_

She suddenly remembered to check her messages and sat up to look for her phone. Finding it, she plugged it into the bedside charger before listening to the voicemail.

_"Hey girl, it's me. Vivio was great today. She slept fine last night and I took her to the park... helped her with her homework and made sure she got her meals in... We went to the ice cream parlor after dinner!" _Nanoha blinked and then massaged the tissue around her eyes, reminding herself that she definitely had to find someone better than Hayate to watch Vivio for her. _"It was so funny, everyone thought she was my kid. As if I could come out with a blonde-haired, red-eyed kid, I mean really. Well, not that you would either but, well, yeah never mind. Umm... so yeah, it's 8:30 and the kid's in bed, really tired after the last brain freeze. I got a call saying my girls needed me, and it's not like Vivio isn't important to me or anything but, well, I made sure to lock up after myself, no worries! Take tomorrow off, it's Sunday, you know? Spend some time with Vivio. You'll love her, trust me. Well, not that you don't already... oh just go on! See ya!"_

Nanoha sighed. Apparently Vivio wasn't the only one dealing with a sugar rush... Breezing through her other messages and making note of the ones she would call back on Monday, Nanoha couldn't help but wonder what she was doing anymore. Even if the onlooker didn't see it, her life felt like a mess. If it weren't for the light that Vivio introduced to her life, she might have regretted that decision for all the trouble it brought to her.

"Ma...ma..."

Nanoha smiled and kissed Vivio's hair, hugging the little girl gently. "I'm here, Vivio."

A pleased half-smile danced on the girl's lips as she unconsciously snuggled into the embrace.

Nanoha smiled, not daring to think any more about what tomorrow... or rather, later today would bring to her doorstep.

**8AM, Still Nanoha's Apartment**

"MOMMY!"

Nanoha winced, hearing Vivio shout directly into her ear. Suddenly, little arms were squeezing her and an energetic voice exclaimed, "I missed you, Mama! Did you finish all your homework?"

Nanoha laughed, suddenly feeling tired. "Yes, Vivio. For today anyway. I'm sorry I haven't seen you a lot this week. Mama's been busy. Were you a good girl, Vivio?"

"Unh! (Yes)" Vivio was grinning ear to ear, as if she hadn't seen Nanoha in years. It was a painful thought, one Nanoha resolved to remedy in the coming weeks. "Can we bake cookies today? Go to Disneyland? Mama, Mama, can we get a puppy?"

Nanoha laughed and gingerly sat up. "Yes, no, and no. Why do you suddenly want a puppy?"

"So I can stay home and he'll protect me and wake me when Mama comes home. I missed you soooo much, Mama!"

"I missed you too, Vivio. But still, No puppy."

"Awww... but Hayate has a huge puppy. He's super nice too. Can I have Hayate's puppy?"

Nanoha recalled the behemoth that was Hayate's 'puppy'. "No."

"Awww..." Vivio didn't seem genuinely down, however, as she bounced to the next topic. "We can make cookies though? I think we have everything. We could go SHOPPING! Mama, let's go shopping!"

Laughing at Vivio's excitement, Nanoha kissed her forehead and got out of bed. "Let's wash up before we decide what we need to buy, all right?"

"Unh!" Vivio raced over to the one bathroom and Nanoha followed her, watching at first to see how thoroughly of a job she did by herself.

When Vivio tried to make short work of it, however, Nanoha gently insisted, "Keep doing it for a little longer, Vivio."

Vivio squeezed her eyes tight and swished the mouth wash around a little more before spitting it out. "Blegh. Icky stuff."

"Things that are good for you often are. Don't forget to wash your face."

"Unh!"

Nanoha smiled as she watched Vivio. _'So blessed am I... I won't let anyone take her from me...'_

**8:50AM, Super J-Mart**

"Mama, look! Cat food! Can we get some?"

"We don't have a cat, Vivio..."

"Oh... can we get a kitty then? I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

Nanoha laughed and shook her head. "Not today, Vivio. Come on, let's go get our flour."

"Unh!"

Nanoha called after Vivio, "It's the other way! That's going towards fresh produce!"

From around the next aisle, Nanoha heard Vivio call out, "Mama, can we get bananas!"

After a pause, Nanoha nodded as she turned the corner. "Su-"

"Nanoha!"

Nanoha bit back a retort. She addressed, "Fate."

Fate frowned, but Nanoha had to stay strong. _'Wait... Vivio's with me... maybe it'll be better if I show her how close we are... Yes, leave nothing to question.'_ "Nanoha, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you? Vivio, don't run off like that! I thought you wanted bananas!"

"Mama, can we get strawberries? Please, please, please?"

Nanoha sighed and parked the cart near the bananas. She went over to Vivio and hugged her and tickled her a little, producing giggles from the little girl. "Do you want to have a banana-strawberry smoothie when we get home? Or a banana split?"

"Banana splits have chocolate right? And ice cream?"

"They can." _'God, I'm spoiling her so bad... I should make a dentist appointment soon.'_

"Banana split!"

"No strawberries then."

Vivio instantly deflated. "No... strawberries?"

Nanoha bit her lip when Vivio started tearing up. "Strawberries are expensive, Vivio. And we have other things we need to get."

"But... strawberries... and ... bananas... and... banana splits...."

Before Nanoha knew what was what, Fate had bent down in front of Vivio. "Hey, Vivio, look at this! This has strawberry and banana in there. It even has orange! All ice cream!"

Nanoha frowned towards Fate. _'Ice cream? I wanted her to have fruit.'_

Fate glanced at her and winked, her finger tapping the Nutrition facts label. It wasn't really ice cream, but it tasted like it and had the vitamins from using real fruit. Well, it was a compromise, she supposed.

"Mama, can we get this? Pretty please, please?"

Nanoha sighed as if it was a hard choice and relented, "All right, but no more extra treats today. We're already going to make cookies today."

"Unh!" Vivio tugged Nanoha's long skirt and then skipped ahead in the direction Nanoha pointed for the flour. "Come on, Mama!"

"I'm coming, Vivio. Be careful, watch where you're going."

"She's a cute girl."

Nanoha smiled fondly, doing her best to act normal. "She is. She really is."

"Can we talk about last night?"

Nanoha bristled. "There's nothing to talk about."

Fate placed her hand over Nanoha's, trapping it against the curve of the cart handle. Nanoha bit her lip to keep from smiling at how warm Fate's hand was. "Nanoha, things are different now. For you, for me. I'd really like it if we could be friends again. Weren't we always there for each other when we were little?"

"We were. We don't have to continue to be." Nanoha did her best to concentrate on Vivio, who clearly had no idea which one was flour and which was sugar. "But thanks for earlier."

"You're welcome. Nanoha, do you hate me?"

Nanoha smiled at Vivio and pointed out the flour, picking one and putting it in the cart. "We have enough sugar... go find the chocolate chips, Vivio."

"Unh!"

Once Vivio was again not close enough to care what the adults were saying, Nanoha answered, "No, but nor do I see reason to be friends again."

Fate bit her lip, and then said something that made Nanoha think it was very much an impulsive move. "I found your files. I didn't look in them, but I have them set aside. Vivio is adopted right? And I noticed you don't have a wedding ring. Will you tell me your story?"

Nanoha bristled again, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Yes." Fate took a deep breath and then asked, a tinge of pink to her cheeks... "If you aren't willing to be friends, and if you aren't married..."

"I could have a boyfriend."

"Could, but don't, am I right?"

Nanoha rolled her eyes, trying to hide the way her heart raced in her chest. "So if I'm not?"

"Will you tell me about yourself... on a date?"

It took Nanoha a moment to process what Fate was saying. When it did, blood invaded her cheeks as she blushed deeply.

_'Did Fate just ask me out?'_

"You don't date people you don't like."

"You don't hate me and I like you, so I figure that evens out. At least to start with."

"Why are you so interested to know about me?"

"Because I like you. I missed you. Do I need more reason than that?"

Nanoha looked Fate in the eye and a part of her knew that Fate was the same trustworthy friend she had always counted on before. Taking a deep breath, she gave Fate her answer with a wry smile.

"I don't hate you, but..."

_TBC! :D (You know you love to hate me *heart*)_

_A/N: Edited previous chapters for consistency, but it may still be a bit loose, I apologize. *munches on cookies* Giving out spoons to share my giant banana split for those that review this time. Much love. Peace out!_

_P.S. Thank you for all the reviews thus far! You make me feel all popular and stuff. :D Alas, I don't have as much time to write as I thought I would, so I can't be super fast updating. Oh wells._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Will you tell me about yourself... on a date?"_

_"Because I like you. I missed you. Do I need more reason than that?"_

_"I don't hate you, but..."_

**6PM, Friday after the Supermarket Incident, Fate, Her Apartment**

"How does this one look?"

_"It looks great. Go with that one."_

"... No, it makes me look like a cheap hussy." After a pause, Fate sent the phone a glare. "And you can't even see me, so how would you know?"

_"You're the one that asked for an opinion."_

Fate sighed, unable to argue with that. She picked up another dress and held it over her chest. "This one? It's my black one."

_"Which one? Number five or number two-hundred and five?"_

"Seventeen... hey! I do not have _that_ many black dresses!"

_"Could have fooled me. I'm sure it looks nice."_

"Signum! This is important! Help me pick!"

_"Testerossa... I'm in another country. I can't very well..."_

"You could try harder to have telepathic fashion sense!"

_"..."_

"... Fine. Never mind. I'll go with this one."

_"Teste-"_

"Are you ever going to call me 'Fate'? We've known each other for so long..."

_"... Harlaown... Fate... no, it doesn't sound right. Sorry." _Fate was about to retort when Signum continued, _"You'll be fine, Testerossa. You've gotten out of tighter pinches than this. Cracked harder codes. Believe in yourself and know that anyone available would be lucky to have you."_

"Signum..." Fate was feeling the melodramatic tears welling up.

_"It's true. Now my colleague is about to show me how to eat a... snail... so I'm going to let you go now."_

Fate sighed but nodded. "Okay. Hope you're having fun over there."

_"It's a business trip but... I suppose." _Typical of Signum, she hung up without saying goodbye or any such pleasantries.

Fate hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed along with her discarded black dresses.

.Arf!.

Looking down at her puppy, Fate smiled as Arf ran around her in circles. "Arf, what do you think about this one?"

.Arf!.

"..." Fate sighed and discarded her robe, trying on the black dress in her hand. "I hate it when Signum is right. Especially when she's not even in the same country..."

.Arf! Arf!.

**45 Minutes Later, Fate's car, outside Nanoha's apartment**

_'My hands are sweaty. My heart is racing... will she hear? How couldn't she? It's so loud... God, take deep breaths, Fate! Pull yourself together!'_

Fate took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, remembering what had happened last Sunday.

_Taking a deep breath, Nanoha gave Fate her answer with a wry smile. "I don't hate you, but..."_

_Fate prompted, "But?"_

_Nanoha closed an eye, winking at Fate. "I just got divorced and I'm still hurting pretty badly from it, to be honest. I'm sorry if I've been cold to you, I just... I'm not ready to go back to the way things were. As for dating..." Nanoha opened her purse and took out an old receipt and a pen. On the back, she scribbled something and then gave the receipt to Fate. "Friday, come by at 7pm and pick me up. Dress... mm... something casual yet formal. We'll go somewhere."_

_As Nanoha wheeled the cart after Vivio, she paused before turning the corner. "Oh, and Fate?"_

_Fate had unconsciously followed her up to that point. "Y-yes?"_

_Nanoha smiled and leaned over, whispering in Fate's ear, "As I said, I'm fragile... so be gentle?"_

_With that, Nanoha had left Fate alone with her confused thoughts. There was one thing that Fate was sure of however._

_'She's giving me a chance.'_

Fate disintegrated into a pile of girlish giggles. "Ahh I'm so happy I could die!"

"Well that would be problematic."

Fate jumped, hearing the voice so close to her. "N-Nanoha!"

"That's my name." Nanoha smiled and seemed to look Fate over. Fate had ultimately gone with a black-white skirt ensemble, not sure just yet where they were going.

Nanoha herself had gone for a pink top and long white skirt, which suited her nicely. Fate openly stared, still not believing this was happening.

Nanoha nodded approvingly and leaned back. "Perfect. Shall we go?"

"Ah, yes, let's."

Fate jumped again when a familiar little face popped up on her side of the car. Vivio exclaimed, "Hi again!!"

Something was amiss... as Nanoha helped Vivio get situated in the back seat, Fate looked between the two girls. "Um, Nanoha...?"

"Yes?" Nanoha slid into her seat and buckled up. "We're ready when you are."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Ah, turn around and head to the main street from here."

Fate eyed Nanoha, but shifted gears and started on her way. _'Maybe Vivio has a concert or something she's going to be in? Or a sleepover... Hmm...'_

**20 Minutes Later, their destination**

"Don't overthink it. Ah, make a right at the next turn here."

Fate obeyed, not sure what else she could do with a kid in the back seat. _'I wanted to talk to her alone...'_

"Here we are. It's the house on the left, with the white picket fence. Just pull into the driveway there."

"Visiting a friend?"

"Mm yes, niece of my secretary. You met her the other day? Shamal?"

"I remember. She seems nice."

"Oh Shamal's an angel. But it's her niece I want you to meet. Hayate."

"Hayate? Why?" Fate got out of the car, but her eyes were always trained on Nanoha.

Nanoha, on the other hand, always had her attention split between Vivio and Fate. "Mm, she's like my best friend these days. Her family is like family to me and we always eat dinner Friday night here together. Anyway, just relax and have fun. Come on."

Fate paused, rapid calculations adding up in her mind. By the time she had made an educated hypothesis on what this visit was about, she had a bad feeling.

"Nanoha! You made it!" Fate stepped back as the door was thrown open and a woman threw her arms around Nanoha's neck in a quick, tight hug. "Come on in, don't be a stranger. Hi Vivio! How are you this evening, sweetie?"

"Unh! I'm great, thank you, Auntie Hayate! How are you?"

"Doing just fine. Zafira's in the living room with Shamal. Why don't you go say hi to them?"

"Zaffy!!!"

Fate followed Nanoha in even as Vivio zipped past Hayate to the warmly lit living room. It was a quaint space, on the larger end of the scale, but small enough to exude a cozy atmosphere.

"Hayate, this is Fate. I hope you don't mind that I brought her with me this time."

"Pft, never. We always welcome more people. Nice to meet you, Fate-chan. I'm Yagami Hayate."

Fate met Hayate's extended hand with a return, "Harlaown Fate. Sorry to intrude."

"It's fine, it's fine." Fate yelped as Hayate suddenly gripped her hand and pulled her in. "For future reference, this is the only time I'll shake hands with friends. Hugs from here on out, capice?"

"Ah...ahm... yeah."

Nanoha giggled as Hayate pulled away. She ushered them over to the living room with a quick, "Make yourselves at home as always. I can't leave the stove unchecked for too long. Dinner will be ready in a bit, so look forward to it!"

"Don't overdo it, Hayate-chan," Nanoha called out as she sat down next to Shamal. "You don't have to make anything fancy."

A little girl with deep red hair smirked. In a low voice, she asked, "Still remember last Christmas, huh?"

Nanoha sighed congenially and shook her head. "Don't remind me."

Intrigued, Fate asked, "What did Hayate make last Christmas?"

Shamal answered, "I don't think it was that bad. A simple four-course meal..."

Fate's eyes widened. "Four course? Who was there?"

Nanoha laughed and made a circular gesture towards the room. "Same as who's here now."

"Five people?" Fate's eyes widened.

"Seven!" Vivio pouted. "You forgot Zaffy! And you, too."

"But I wasn't here last... this is my first time here."

Shamal explained, "We had another friend over. She's overseas now, but she said she would make it back in time for next Christmas."

Fate smiled. "That'll be nice." _'I wonder if Signum is enjoying her escargot now...'_

"I think Signum will refuse to come again unless we swear snails are off the menu though."

Fate blinked and snapped around to look at the little red-haired girl. "Signum?"

She stared defiantly back. "Yeah, Signum. What about it?"

"Vita, be nice." Shamal asked, "Do you know her? Signum's fairly hard to mistake. With her long deep-pink hair..."

"Is she kind of aloof, doesn't talk much?"

"Mmhmm. You do know her then?"

Fate sighed, reveling at how small the world was. Or perhaps, how small this city was. "I work with her. Well, did before our careers moved in different directions. I was just on the phone with her earlier today."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's doing fine. Actually, she mentioned having snails for dinner... maybe that was why she hung up so quickly."

Light laughter filled the air and Fate had joined in unconsciously.

**8:03PM, Hayate's House**

It wasn't until after dinner, when Hayate had suggested that Nanoha show Fate the view from the balcony that Fate remembered why she had agreed to this in the first place.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did, actually. They're nice people and I had no idea Signum connected us."

"I didn't know either." Nanoha stretched and leaned back against the railing. "I'm glad you had fun. Most would have at least gotten unnerved when Hayate pulls out the measuring tape."

Fate had tried to forget about that. "N-no, it's fine. What is she going to use those for anyway? Do you know?"

"Oh you know, this, that, sewing costumes is one of her hobbies. Maybe she'll have something for you by Halloween."

"Would... would you mind if I hung out with you that long?"

"Mm? Sure, why not?"

Fate stared at her and then shook her head. "I don't get you. First you give me the cold shoulder. Then you act all mysterious and now you act like we've been friends forever. Why?"

"You're a private investigator right?" Nanoha winked. "You can't-"

"I was hoping we could talk 'off-record' so to speak." Fate sighed. "Bags under your eyes, signs of wrinkles starting, I even saw a white hair reflected in the light earlier. You're too young to be showing signs of aging now. I know divorces can be harsh, from the aftermath I usually deal with. But I can also see you're doing your best to be strong. Won't you tell me your story?"

"It's not that big a deal... I just don't want to talk about it so would you please stop bringing it up? Why are you so intent on the past?"

Fate straightened, speaking with unflinching burgundy eyes. "Because if I don't know what you've been through since we stopped talking, you'll never believe that I care about you as much as I do. And I don't want the future to be impeded by that."

Nanoha met Fate's gaze for a good, long moment before turning away, back towards the house. "I'm going to put Vivio to bed. She sleeps over on Friday nights. After we say our goodbyes, you can take me anywhere you see fit to talk. Is that enough?"

"All right." Fate opened the door, waiting for Nanoha to walk back in before slipping over to her side.

_'But that will never be "enough." "Enough" means that's where the party stops.'_

Adopt Me

Ch4: Connection

A/N: Betterrrr? This chapter's a tiny bit longer than the last ones... ah well. Sorry Nanoha's kinda here and there and what not. Something tells me there was more to the divorce than she's willing to share... hmm... well, I'll find out when you do! N.n Toodles! Ah, and as always, review! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_"I just got divorced and I'm still hurting pretty badly from it, to be honest. I'm sorry if I've been cold to you, I just... I'm not ready to go back to the way things were."_

_"I work with her. Well, did before our careers moved in different directions. I was just on the phone with her earlier today."_

_"After we say our goodbyes, you can take me anywhere you see fit to talk. Is that enough?"_

**8:25PM, Nanoha, Fate's Car**

Nanoha passively watched the neighborhood scenery as she wracked her mind for a story to tell Fate. _'I can't tell her the truth... I don't want to even think about that ordeal ever again... She's the same as she ever was, and I do want to... be close again... but I've changed. If she knew just how much... I'm sure she'd come to hate me. I'd set a world record for the first person Fate-chan ever hated.'_

"Nanoha?" Fate leaned over and touched Nanoha's shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts as if she'd been pricked with a needle. "We're here."

"Here is...?" But Nanoha knew. As soon as she looked around, she knew. Nothing had changed since the last time they'd been here. The saplings had grown into full fledged trees, but the sand box was still sandy, the swing set still ready to swing.

Fate had walked around and opened Nanoha's door, offering her a helping hand out. "Do you remember?"

_'How could I forget?' _Nanoha smiled and nodded. "This was the place we would always find each other, if one of us had a bad day. It was usually me."

"Don't say it like that. You just always cheered me up before I had a chance to wander over here. Ah, I guess that means I was lacking, wasn't I? Sorry."

Nanoha shook her head as she followed Fate over to the swings, smoothing out her skirt before sitting down. "Don't be sorry. You were always saving me... My knight in shining armor."

Fate laughed nervously until the overwhelming air of restless nerves silenced her. She slowly started swinging back and forth, making no effort to fly high.

After a bit, Nanoha followed suit, although her thoughts had once again jumbled into a mess of guarded secrets. _'Maybe if I talk about what I'm doing now, we won't have to go into what happened in the past and then... but she'll want to see me again, and I won't be able to avoid her forever, not without leaving town, and I can't very well do that _now_... Oh Fate... please don't make me say it...'_

"Where did you go?"

"Where... what do you mean 'where'?"

Fate had slowed to a stop and was merely watching Nanoha now. "When you left town... where did you go? Who did you stay with? What did you do?"

Nanoha bit her lip, quickly trying to analyze where this conversation could lead and how to skirt around the issue. "After high school... I enlisted in a division of the army... Riot 6... We did undercover missions around the world... I didn't really live in any one place, stay with any one person." _'Except him...'_

"Why did you stop?"

"We lost our budget. I came in when there were only two or so years left before its expiration. Aside from which, I didn't want to stay there forever. I wanted to go back to civilian life. My service helped me get a waiver for tuition, but I tested out of most of the courses and finished fairly quickly. I got a job offer straight after and have worked with TSAB ever since."

"You've been a busy girl. I'm impressed."

"What about you?" Although saying that much had been easier than she expected, Nanoha was still eager to get the topic of conversation off of her. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?" Fate looked up at the moon as she thought about her answer. "I've stayed here all my life. I started giving kids swimming lessons during summer while I was going to school... and when I graduated, they asked if I wanted to be a full time swimming coach...I was going to, but then Mama got ill and I went back home to help with the duties at the children's center... "

"How did you end up a private investigator?"

"Hmm... sometimes you can just wake up one day and realize a certain path is meant for you... I guess?" Fate paused to laugh. "Maybe it all started because of my friendship with you... I wanted to make sure our kids were adopted into good homes and that other kids down on their luck could find better parents... that kind of feeling."

"Mm..." Nanoha let the conversation drop back into silence, despite fearing where the conversation would go next.

"So... was he a complete jerk, or just a half-baked jerk?"

"Eh? Who?"

Fate winked. "The guy you dumped."

"The guy I..." Nanoha froze, realizing who Fate was referring to. "He wasn't a jerk." _'He was really nice... and kind... and...I didn't dump him...'_

"You wish you were still with him?"

Nanoha considered this and eventually shook her head. "I miss him sometimes... but... he made my life more complicated than I wanted it to be."

"Can... Can I ask how?"

_'I'm not ready for this! I don't want to tell her... but I do... I want her to hold me... and tell me it's ok... that I can find better people for me... but if she knew... if she knew what had happened...'_

"You don't have to. I'm sorry for pushing you this far. I... I don't need to know. I'm just happy that you're talking to me again. We don't have to talk about that."

Nanoha bit her lip, knowing Fate really did want to know, but was giving her a way out. _'Thank you, Fate-chan.' _ "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's my fault. Um... is your favorite food still the same? Did your family teach you how to bake in the Midori-ya way?"

Nanoha flinched as another sore spot in her memory resurfaced. "Yeah... of course they did... and yeah... it's still the same..."

"Oh my god... Nanoha..." Nanoha yelped as Fate suddenly grabbed her arm, forcing her to look her way. "Nanoha, tell me you liked living with them. They were good to you, weren't they?"

"They were..." Nanoha bit her lip and looked away. "They were nice..."

"Don't lie." Fate frowned and then released Nanoha to place her hands over her own face. "I should have realized. I thought... since you didn't contact us, everything was fine... and things looked fine when we came for the check-up home visits... What went wrong? When?"

"Nothing went wrong! It was all just, just...!" Nanoha suddenly stood up, losing steam as she took a few steps forward. "It was all just peachy, okay? There was nothing for you to worry about."

Nanoha stiffened as she heard the clatter of Fate standing as well. Even still, she was surprised when Fate leaned her forehead against Nanoha's, forcing her to meet her gaze. "Nanoha... weren't we the best of friends? You don't have to be beat up or have parents that are always bickering to be unhappy. Even when you're happy, I'd love to hear about it. You mean the world to me, Nanoha. I've always had you in my heart."

_'But you didn't fight for me... you didn't try to keep me in your life. You just let me...'_ "I must not have been a very high priority though. You never called."

Fate frowned, leaning back. "Yes, I did. I clearly remember trying to call you several times. You," Fate poked her nose gently. "Never picked up the phone, or lied when you did. So I let it be, assuming you'd call me back when you needed me again."

"I... I never lied..."

"You told me you were happy and busy and so there was no reason for me to come over."

"That... that was ages ago! How do you remember..."

Fate sighed, giving Nanoha a relaxed hopeless smile. "Nanoha... believe me when I say you're so very, very important to me. And I have a really good memory. Of course I'd remember. I wanted to see you... hoped I'd run into you... but I also wanted you to have a chance to bond with your family. I didn't want you to be so attached to me that you never found a family of your own."

_'I never got attached... maybe... maybe I was so attached to Fate-chan already that I... was it my fault? Is _that_ why I've never found anyone else I could be happy with?'_

"I wish we could have adopted you. Or at least been neighbors. Or gone to the same schools. It wasn't up to me though. I was just a kid, constricted by my means. And I went looking for you again as soon as school let out... but you weren't there. Already off with Riot 6 I suppose. Forgive me, Nanoha, if you think I neglected you. But I can't embrace you when you run away."

_'Was I running away? Didn't I want...?'_ Nanoha slowly looked up from her trembling clenched hand to Fate's kind, open expression. "Fate-chan... I'm sorry... Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, silly. I'll always be here for you."

On impulse, Nanoha closed the inch between them and hugged Fate as tight as she could, to make up for all the hugs she avoided while growing up without Fate. And Fate, true to her word, wrapped her arms around Nanoha likewise, securing Nanoha in a small cocoon of love.

And after so many years of feeling tense and on guard... Nanoha finally let herself relax. _'I should have just followed my heart. If I had... maybe my life wouldn't have sucked so much...' _"Fate-chan... I missed you..."

"I missed you, too, Nanoha."

"Fate-chan..."

"Mm?"

"If we can't be sisters, if we're more than friends, maybe... maybe it'll work out."

"What will?"

"If you're my number one."

"Ah?" Fate's cheeks suddenly turned a shade of light pink. "Nanoha... You're"

Her thoughts quelled, her heart at peace, even for a few minutes, Nanoha closed her eyes and let her lips touch Fate's...

_'Please, no more. Just let me be happy with Fate-chan. That's all I ask.'_

Adopt Me

5- Love Me

A/N: Hmm... maybe that was a bit too soon... ah well... gotta take a break from the drama every so often... Kyuu Kyuu~ (cheering for the lovu-lovu couple)

Also, about aforementioned comments... I put Arf's "speech" in between periods (.Arf!.) to denote that it's not a human mimicking a dog, but it's not random narrative prose (Arf!) or thoughts ('Arf!'). Dogs are special... especially when they're Arf.

Also, I did look up how to spell Fate's "maiden name" and came out with Testerossa. Although looking again, I guess it is Testarossa. :\ Nnggh so I apologize. Either one looks misspelled to Word in any case.

Ummm... as to who Nanoha divorced... you're probably right... but I also don't know who else would be a good... male candidate... Nanoha... just gives off workaholic + Fate loving vibes...

Also also, please excuse my inconsistency ;_; I try to make it all fit together...


	6. Chapter 6

_"After high school... I enlisted in a division of the army... Riot 6... I got a job offer straight after and have worked with TSAB ever since."_

_"I miss him sometimes... but... he made my life more complicated than I wanted it to be."_

_"Even when you're happy, I'd love to hear about it. You mean the world to me, Nanoha. I've always had you in my heart."_

_'I never got attached... maybe... maybe I was so attached to Fate-chan already that I... was it my fault? Is _that_ why I've never found anyone else I could be happy with?'_

_Her thoughts quelled, her heart at peace, even for a few minutes, Nanoha closed her eyes and let her lips touch Fate's..._

_'Please, no more. Just let me be happy with Fate-chan. That's all I ask.'_

**9:13PM, Fate, the Park with Nanoha**

Fate could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears as blood rushed to her face. _'Her lips are so soft... so perfect... I never want this moment to end but...'_

Using more strength of will than she knew she had in her, Fate slowly pulled back and then leaned forward so that their cheeks touched. She whispered, "Nanoha... are you sure?"

"No..." Fate froze, but let Nanoha continue. "No, but... I thought I was sure the last time and I was wrong. I... I trust you. I... I guess I always have. I want... to be with you. I think."

Fate let out a small exhale with a smile and ran her fingers through Nanoha's hair. "We'll go slow. Until you're sure you're ready for more. If it's worth having, we can afford to be patient, now can't we?"

"Mm... okay."

Fate kissed the top of Nanoha's head. "Come on, I'll take you home."

As Fate moved to leave, however, Nanoha grasped her hand. "Wait... I... are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really. I was planning to spend some quiet time with the kids at the center. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"I'm working for a couple hours... but I was wondering if... maybe we could hang out together a little longer? I'm not quite ready to sleep..."

"Oh... sure. What did you have in mind?"

**6:58 AM Saturday morning, Nanoha's apartment**

A warm fuzzy feeling greeted Fate as she pulled herself from slumber. She felt surprisingly well rested despite the bed being firmer than she remembered. She rolled to face the edge of the bed and let her eyes open at their leisure.

She froze when she saw a pair of panties over the top of a chair. She quickly flipped up the blanket and verified that she still had her panties on. She did.

But no skirt?

In the process of sitting up to look for her skirt, Fate also noticed that this wasn't her bed and there was a presence beside her. Slowly, she looked over and found Nanoha sleeping peacefully.

Her skirt was on the floor just beyond Nanoha's side of the bed. The pang of a strong headache came back as she noticed the empty bottles on the table. _'Did we get drunk? No, surely I would have refused... and I don't get hangovers like this... ow...'_

"Mmmmmm... Fate-chan..."

Fate turned a little too quickly and the headache followed with a ping-pong effect. Nanoha continued to sleep, oblivious to Fate's confusion.

Just then, the alarm wentoff and Fate watched spellbound as Nanoha started to wake up. Her body curled into a fetal position with a soft whimper, and then slowly unraveled into a full-body stretch. She rolled onto her belly and then rolled back. She let out a wide yawn and finally opened her eyes.

_'She's so cute! I want to cuddle her!'_ As Fate opened her mouth to say something, however, Nanoha noticed her.

"Oh, Fate-chan. Good morning." Nanoha smiled as she sat up, absently turning off the alarm. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah... ahm... I guess so." Before Fate could ask Nanoha about what happened, Nanoha continued talking.

"I slept really well. I'd forgotten how much you cling when you sleep." Nanoha laughed as Fate felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I felt loved."

_'You _are_ loved.'_ Fate paused, wondering why she didn't say that out loud.

Nanoha yawned and looked at the clock before slipping out from under the blanket. "Ah, better start getting ready..."

It was just then that Fate noticed what Nanoha was wearing- a satin teddy that hugged her curves and left her shoulders bare save for two thin spaghetti straps. And when she walked over to Fate's side of the bed and picked up the pair of panties...

Fate noticed that Nanoha didn't have any on. _'Did she sleep like that? Was I sleeping _next_ to her like that??'_ "Ahm, Na-nanoha?"

"Hmm? What is it, Fate-chan?"

"You... those p-panties..." Fate gulped and asked, "When did you take them off?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night... they started getting really uncomfortable but I didn't want to get up and pick up a new pair..." Nanoha held up the panties and turned it over to show the G-string. She laughed without regard to how red Fate's face was turning. "I wanted to try wearing it... I lasted pretty long in them I think. Oh well. That's what I get for buying the wrong size. Or maybe I should say, the wrong style? Nyahaha..."

Fate gulped, hugging the blanket in front of her chest as she struggled to comprehend what had happened last night. They had gone to Hayate's house, left to go to talk at the park, and had gone out for tea at a nearby café. Then... then what?

_'So much for me having a really good memory...'_

"Fate-chan? Is something wrong? Your head doesn't still hurt from last night, does it?"

_'Last night..?' _"It does hurt a little. But I don't remember why it hurts. Hangover or...?"

"Hangover? No, no, silly Fate-chan. We didn't drink anything like that. You slipped on a puddle and you hit the back of your head on the sidewalk. I... you really don't remember? I took you back here to relax and have some headache medicine..."

"Ah... I think I'm starting to remember now." Fate rubbed the back of her head and it certainly did feel a bit sore. And the headache medicine must have worn off already. With the confusion pacified, Fate took in the sight of Nanoha in only a very thin slip of clothing. She wasn't even wearing shorts.

"Like what you see? I don't usually sleep on the first date, mind you."

Fate laughed. "Me neither, and I do like. I rather expected you to wear long pajamas..."

"Hmm? Oh I do. When Vivio sleeps with me. I hope you don't mind I slept like this? You didn't mind last night..."

"Oh no, no, it's fine. I usually do, too. Not pink though."

"Black?"

Fate remembered her phone conversation with Signum. She folded her arms and pouted, "And sometimes purple."

Nanoha laughed and nodded, picking her clothes out. "I'm going to go take a shower, all right? Feel free to the rest of the place. You can take one when I'm done."

Fate made a small sound of agreement, looking around to see if she was going to have to walk around skirtless. The skirt was a mess, despite evidence of an obvious attempt to get the stains out. Fate sighed, leaving the skirt on the chair and wandering in her long half-buttoned shirt to the kitchen to find more headache medicine.

**1:00 PM, the Children's Center**

"All right, I'll pay them a visit tomorrow and Monday evening. Thanks for the tip-off as usual."

_"Anything for you, Fate."_

Fate rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't forget to pay you... Some money should be coming in today."

_"Really? Sweet! Fido and Thumbelina will appreciate this muchly, Fate!"_

"I thought their names were Thor and ... Destiny."

_"Hm? Oh, no, didn't I tell you? I got two new puppies. They were _so_ adorable, oh my god. You should come over sometime and I'll show them off."_

"Ahm..." Fate saw her way out as she saw Nanoha enter on the security camera. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later." Fate hung up and pocketed her phone before stepping out of her office and walking over to her visitor. "Nanoha! You came."

Nanoha met Fate's eyes and smiled. "Yes, I finished most of the paperwork before I left the office last night... there wasn't much left to do."

"Is that all you do at TSAB? Paperwork?" Fate made a gesture and led Nanoha over to the lobby.

"What? Oh no, no. I just save most of the tedious work for the end of the week. The first half of the week I train new employees and work with the engineers to test new equipment and software."

"Ooh. A willing guinea pig?"

Nanoha laughed and shrugged helplessly. "It's nothing that serious. Actually, I think my work is pretty fun most days, and I like talking with the new recruits. They come from all over the world and it's...hmm humbling."

"Is it? I suppose you have always been a proud individual."

"If you can't have pride in yourself, whom you built up from the moment you were born, then what _is_ there to have pride in?"

Fate giggled and nodded. "Well, I, for one, am proud of you. You're nothing like the girl I used to know."

Nanoha froze and looked down, suddenly looking nervous.

Thinking she had upset Nanoha, Fate frowned and elaborated, "You're different, but at the same time, you're far better for it, but you still have that spark in you that I love so much."

Nanoha looked up, surprised. "Spark? What spark?"

"Hmm..." Fate smiled, reaching over to gently take hold of Nanoha's hand. "I'm not sure. You remember how much I love thunderstorms? There are soft ones, with gentle rain and thunder rumbling in the distances, and there are harsher ones, that pelt you with rain, make the sky pitch black, and thunder so close it makes your insides shake. To me... your spark... your spark is like that of a mixed thunderstorm. Sometimes gentle and smoothing, sometimes rough and exhilarating. When I'm with you, it's easy to lose my train of thought, or at least my breath, but I can't look away from you. You're so beautiful that-"

"Fate-neesan! Where are you?"

Fate looked up to see a tuft of dark red hair poking up from beyond the half-wall partisan. She called out, "I'm over by the couches, Erio." Turning to Nanoha, she squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. Fate stood to greet her oft visitor, but she didn't miss the look in Nanoha's eyes before it was concealed.

Nanoha's words from before rang in Fate's minds. She shook it off with a small sigh. _'There's a difference between being my highest priority and being my only priority. One day, she'll understand that the former means little without the latter's implications.'_

Adopt Me

C6- Good Morning

A/N: . I think I ran the delay longer than intended. My apologies . Although I doubt you really noticed... It might not be 'touch-and-go' but, hm, we'll see. More naïve/dense teasing in this chapter. :D Not sure where to go with with the next. Ah well.

Review as always! I love you more if you love me~ Likewise, I write more stuff you like if you tell me what you like~


	7. Chapter 7

_"I slept really well. I'd forgotten how much you cling when you sleep." Nanoha laughed as Fate felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I felt loved."_

_"... You slipped on a puddle and you hit the back of your head on the sidewalk. I... you really don't remember?"_

_"If you can't have pride in yourself, whom you built up from the moment you were born, then what is there to have pride in?"_

_"When I'm with you, it's easy to lose my train of thought, or at least my breath, but I can't look away from you."_

* * *

**_WARNING!WARNING! Semi-explicit sexual naughtiness ahead! #.# Turn back now while you still can! WARNING!WARNING! Reviewifyoureadorelse! WarningWaRnIng!_**

...And if that didn't dissuade you, read on. :D

_

* * *

  
_

**1:30AM, Nanoha, Sunday morning, a few weeks later, Fate's Apartment**

Nanoha sighed as she opened her eyes, feeling Fate's warmth against her back. It had been weeks since Fate had found her again. They worked for different branch offices of TSAB, but Fate still sprung surprise visits on her now and again.

Fate squeezed a little tighter and Nanoha squirmed. She had no idea why she put up with this. Was she a masochist? Delinquent? And then she felt it. Fate shifted so that she was breathing softly against her neck.

Nanoha bit her lip and turned her head into the pillow to keep herself from moaning and waking up Fate. _'God, I never should have met her in that restaurant. I should have let her believe she was... was mistaken.'_

Nanoha's hand twitched to stop Fate as the oblivious girl moved a hand up to gently massage her breast. _'She'll feel how fast my heart is beating... She'll wake up and... and... I have to stop her before she wakes up!'_

"Mmm... So soft..." Nanoha turned ten shades of red when Fate pulled down one strap of her babydoll, freed her left breast, and started touching the sensitive flesh directly.

_'I have to tell her to stop. I have to tell her what she does when she's asle-'_

Nanoha froze as the hand that had been fondling her suddenly stopped, the hand laying tamely on its uncovered prize. Nanoha started to move her hand up to touch Fate's, her eyes shutting to the thoughts she was having. _'No... don't... don't stop... keep going... Fate... I want you to touch me...'_

She felt Fate's lips on her bare shoulder. Soft kisses. Some short, some long. Nanoha squirmed as she felt the naughty hand move down her body, pressing yet gliding past her toned stomach, down her thighs...

_'Why the hell is Fate so sensual in her sleep anyway? She doesn't act this horny when she's awake...'_

Despite Nanoha's boldness in kissing Fate that night in the park, and despite Fate's forwardness in asking her out originally, nothing had actually happened between them.

At least, not while both parties were awake and conscious.

They had started talking more every day, about their daily routines, the kids in their lives, the friends they had, and they went out together every so often as well. And on Friday nights, after leaving Vivio in the hands of Hayate and company, they would go do their own thing. Fate would hint at being open to anything Nanoha had to say to her, and Nanoha would clam up or tell her some little secret that didn't really matter to either of them.

And then, somehow, they would always end up sleeping in the same bed. Tonight was the first time Nanoha had slept in Fate's bed.

And somehow, without fail, once Fate was in a deep enough sleep... this would happen.

Nanoha's breath hitched in her throat as Fate's fingers effortlessly hooked around the band of Nanoha's panties and pulled them off. With a weak, guilty pleasure, Nanoha kicked them off the rest of the way.

Fate never penetrated her.

She would rub, she would stroke, she would drive Nanoha absolutely up the wall. But she would never finish it herself. And Nanoha would get so frustrated, especially as Fate stopped and rolled over.

The second night this happened, Nanoha had gotten especially wet, and Fate's hands had been coated as a result. So after Fate 'finished', Nanoha brought Fate's dirty fingers up to her lips and...

Destroyed the evidence.

She also climaxed quietly as she did so, getting up to clean herself off properly after she was done.

If Fate ever caught on to what happened during the night, she never let on. Whenever she asked about things like the smell or the discarded clothing, Nanoha lied, and Fate bought it without question.

It was times like these that Nanoha was relieved that Fate trusted her so much.

**8:50AM, Same Day, Same Place**

"Nanoha..."

Nanoha froze and then forced herself to relax and smile at Fate. "Yes, Fate-chan?"

"What's wrong, are you feeling sick? You've been really flushed and tense lately. I could give you a massage."

"NO!" Nanoha's eyes grew wide with fear, and she promptly shut them, looking away. "I'm... I'm fine."

"Nanoha, I love being with you more than anything, but if I make you uncomfortable or if..."

_'This is your way out, stupid! Why don't you take it! Then no one will have to worry about anything!'_

"Fate-chan... To be honest, something _has _been bothering me..."

"Yes? What is it?" Fate crossed the room and sat next to Nanoha, placing her hand over Nanoha's. Even as Nanoha's cheeks grew flush again, Fate continued to smile with that angelic aura. "You can tell me, Nanoha. I'm listening."

_'Or you could tell her you want her... _that_ way... you could have your way with her during the day... and she with you during the night... you could even the odds...'_

"Fate-chan... Fate... I..."

_'What if she's a virgin? What if she's never had a single conscious thought like this before? I would be desecrating an angel... my angel...'_

Nanoha closed her eyes, trying not to think about how the hand that was touching her now had been touching her in the wee hours of the morning.

The memory still made her a little wet.

_'It's this or the truth about Vivio.'_

"Lately... I've been having these dreams..."

_'God, what am I saying? Am I going to tell the truth by starting with a lie?'_

"You... you're in them... and you tou... touch me. With your hands. With your... lips."

Nanoha took a chance on looking up as Fate removed her hand. Fate's cheeks were tinged with red.

Fate gulped, her angelic voice squeaking. "You... you have? What did I do? In... In your dreams?"

Nanoha looked down, demurely. Then, on the spur of the moment she leaned closer to Fate, and whispered, "I can show you, if you like. I may not have a photographic memory, but I remember this dream like it really happened."

Fate licked her lips, and all Nanoha could think was, _'I had her lips in my mouth earlier today.'_

"I'm more of a show than tell kind of girl. But I could 'tell' you... if you like. It's a bit naughty."

_'Not just a bit! If she had stopped the first time, that might have been a _bit_ but she didn't! Of course, I didn't stop her...'_

"You had a... a naughty dream... with me in it?"

Suddenly, a thought of a different angle occurred to Nanoha. She paused. "Fate... don't tell me, you've been dreaming about me too?"

This time, Fate turned her head away.

_'She was. She was dreaming of me, thinking of me, while touching me in her sleep.'_

Nanoha got a little bit wetter. She shifted her weight and plowed forward. Gently, so gently, she placed a hand on Fate's cheek. _'She's so warm. Well of course she is, blushing so much.' _Nanoha's fingers grazed past Fate's ear to run through her hair. She pulled Fate's head to that side as she leaned down and kissed Fate's shoulder, between her neck and the tip of her collarbone.

Fate moaned.

Well, it wasn't quite a moan, more like a small sound of pleasure. Like a silent, 'Ohh do that again.'

Nanoha kissed her shoulder again. She shifted so that her hand could move down the front of Fate's body as she narrated in Fate's ear. "Your hand moved along my collarbone like this, sliding down my clothes... _touching_ my breast like this... it felt _so_ good... you have such soft hands, Fate. And you're so gentle with me. And I felt your love for me with ever motion."

_'I didn't really, but I imagined that I would have if I hadn't been panicking like Fate was now at the time.'_

"You took off my clothes, slowly, carefully. And your kisses went lower. And your hand went even lower, down to-"

"S-stop!"

Fate suddenly pulled away, as if she had snapped out of a trance, lulled in by Nanoha's voice. There was such a fear in her eyes that Nanoha believed Fate really _had_ never been touched like that. But Fate surprised her.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I think... I think that might not have been a dream."

_'Does she know?'_

"B-back in college... when I was rooming with Signum... there were times when we would have to share a bed. And... and it happened then too. Except Signum stopped me. I snapped out of it, but she took me to meet Shamal and... and... God, I'm sorry, Nanoha. I thought I stopped doing it but I guess... I'll understand if you never want to share a bed with me again."

Nanoha stared at Fate. The blonde angel had tears welling up, her head bowed in shame, and had every mannerism of an ashamed accidental troublemaker. Without knowing what she was doing, Nanoha scooted over to her and touched her face again.

But this time, she brought their lips together, and it was the sweetest kiss they had shared yet. And when they parted, Nanoha whispered, "When did I ever say 'no'? I never stopped you. I love what you do to me. If there was anything I could ask for, it'd be that you do it properly, when we're both conscious and in the mood for it. But that doesn't have to be now. Besides, what happens while you're dreaming, stays in your dreams, you know?"

"Nanoha..." Fate's eyes glistened and she rubbed the tears away. "Are you sure? I mean, that's not why I originally approached you. When I said I loved you-"

"Do you not want to?"

"I didn't say _that_, but I mean, if you're sure... then, well..."

"Silly Fate-chan. Why don't you just kiss me?"

Fate looked up then, a sheepish smile on her face.

As their lips touched, it occurred to Nanoha that Fate had never initiated a kiss before. Perhaps because Nanoha always beat her to it.

_'Never mind. We'll go at whatever pace is good for us. And...'_

"Fate-chan."

"Hmm?"

Nanoha felt wicked as she whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. If you ever touch me like that again while you're sleeping, I'll just return the favor as you're doing it. Better yet, I'll wait until a little later, like I did just now, so you're fully conscious of what you've been doing."

"N-Nanoha?"

Nanoha licked her lips and gave Fate a wolfish smile. "You're not doing anything today, right, Fate-chan?"

"Um... no... I cleared my schedule so I could spend today with you..."

_'She's so honest... I'd almost think she'd been hoping for this. Well, no reason to disappoint her. Actually, all of those times she left me hanging...'_

"Perfect. Then I have plenty of time. No, _we_ have plenty of time."

And with that, Nanoha picked off right where she'd been before Fate had stopped her.

And this time, Fate _really_ moaned.

Adopt Me

C7: Disclosing Secrets

A/N: Sorry, my mind has been /really/ in the gutter lately. Bad mind, bad mind. I don't know where this came from. It's already T rated, so if any pre-pubescent readers just read this chapter... well... they've probably already been exposed. But if, after this, you think I should hitch up the rating, tell me and I will. I doubt I'll go any farther than I did in this chapter as far as explicitness goes though so... n.n;;

Off to do far more boring things than Fate! Alas, such is my woes.

*waddles off*

*comes back* Oh! Don't forget to review! *leaves out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. 


	8. Chapter 8

_"God, I'm sorry, Nanoha. I thought I stopped doing it but I guess... I'll understand if you never want to share a bed with me again."_

_"Silly Fate-chan. Why don't you just kiss me?"_

_"Perfect. Then I have plenty of time. No, we have plenty of time."_

**11:53AM, Thursday, officially a month after their reunion, Fate, Fate's TSAB office**

Fate smiled from ear to ear as she went about her work, not even noticing the passage of time. She hummed a random nameless tune as she went through document after document, filtering the rubbish for the things she needed, setting aside the rest for future shredding. Her relationship with Nanoha had progressed steadily and smoothly, even once Nanoha learned about her... affectionate sleeping habit. Fate blushed upon recalling the hours that had followed that revelation, and the sweet smile Nanoha had given her when they parted ways. _'Just a little more and then... and then we'll see. God, I wonder if it's too soon to call her? Maybe a text. Or... hmm... maybe I'll just-'_

"Oi. Testarossa."

Snapping out of her reverie, Fate beamed up at Signum, who twitched in response. "What can I do for you today, Siiiiiiignum?"

Signum's eye twitched again and she muttered, "You can wipe that spastic grin off your face for starters." When Fate made no signs of obeying, Signum sighed and continued. "I believe you were the one that called me here in the first place..."

"Oh! Yes, yes, do sit down!" If Fate had a tail, she would be wagging it frantically right about now. "I wanted to ask you what you were doing tomorrow night."

"No."

"What?" Fate pouted. "I didn't even ask you anything yet."

"I know you. You want me to go have dinner with you and your friends, right? No."

"But, but!" Fate sighed, her mood deflated. She and Nanoha had been plotting to hook up Signum and Shamal, both of whom had displayed signs that they might be interested in such a match. However, it was Fate's task to convince the stubborn Signum to meet them halfway. She hadn't anticipated such a challenge, but she had also prepared for it. A good detective always has back up plans. "But, you know them! Do you not like them?"

"No... that's not it."

"Then why?" Fate debated tugging on Signum's sleeve, but decided that was a tad too childish. She wanted Signum to take her seriously. Signum needed someone special in her life and Fate was determined to help her. "You haven't seen them in a while, right?"

Signum looked away. "No, and I don't particularly care to either."

With a lofty sigh, Fate changed tactics. "I don't suppose you'd care to come watch me perform a skit dressed up in a floofy pink dress?"

A curious eyebrow rose. "You? In pink? As in, no black whatsoever?"

"Although of course, I can't pull off pink _nearly_ as well as you can, Signum."

Signum's cheeks turned pink. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope. Never." Fate remembered it well. For whatever "personal" reason Signum had refrained from disclosing, the pink-haired lady had demanded that Fate accompany her to a formal back in college. Knowing she was a tomboy, Fate had suggested Signum could wear pants if she liked, but Signum had refused, despite her cheeks being an almost permanent shade of pink throughout the whole endeavor. Signum never did tell her what happened that night after they parted ways mid-song.

"Do you even _own_ anything pink? Or even blue for that matter?"

"I'll never understand your obsession with my love for black. It looks good on me, doesn't it?"

"Sure."

"Then why fuss over it?" Fate folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "It's not like you're any better. I swear you wear the same exact outfit every time I see you. I bet you have duplicates in your closet and that's all you ever wear."

"..."

Fate bit her lip, peering over her shoulder to see if she had offended Signum.

She needn't have worried. Signum had leaned back with a bemused smirk on her face. "All right. But I'm only going to see you. And I'm not staying for dinner."

"Yay! Great! I'll tell Nanoha!" Fate grinned, not particularly embarrassed about wearing a pink dress. What she had neglected to tell Signum was that dinner would be served before the skit, and she would be wearing black lingerie underneath. _'As if I would go anywhere without a bit of black. Who do you think I am, Little Po Peep?'_

"Testarossa."

"... You're still not going to call me 'Fate', are you?"

"... Nope. Never." Signum smirk grew as Fate stared at her with a mock pout.

**5:30PM, Thursday (still), Fate's car**

"Have you picked up Vivio from daycare yet?"

_"... Ah! It's already this late? Vivio's going to get mad at me... no I didn't. I'm stuck at the office because I got handed a round to test out before I could bail."_

"You can't hold it off until tomorrow?"

_"No... They're real sticklers for time... I'll be done by 7 for sure but... I should call Hayate and-"_

"Nanoha? I can swing by and pick her up if you like."

_"Eh? I don't want to trouble you..."_

"It's not too much trouble. Not for you and Vivio, Nanoha. Besides, I was heading in that direction anyway. She goes to Lil Peeps, right?"

_"Well... She does like you... maybe you can pacify her by the time I get home? I'm sorry to burden you like this, Fa-"_

"Nanoha, it's fine. Really. I love Vivio. She's an angel."

_"Mm, I think so, too. Well, I'll leave you to it then. Did you have plans for tonight?"_

"Me? I was thinking of having you to myself but... I can make dinner for us three if you like. I don't want you to scramble a meal together after it's Vivio's bedtime."

_"Fate... I... thank you. I'll return the favor somehow."_

Fate giggled. "Kiss me when you get to my apartment?"

Nanoha laughed. _"It's a promise."_

After hanging up, Fate pulled up in front of the daycare. After taking a few deep breaths, Fate stepped out onto the curb and headed for the front entrance. She saw Vivio immediately, as she was one of the last children left waiting to be picked up. _'Poor Vivio.'_

"Fate-san!"

Fate smiled as she met Vivio halfway and crouched so that Vivio could run into her embrace. "Sorry I'm late. Nanoha and I were busy at work. It's no excuse, but your Mama didn't forget about you, okay? So don't hold it against her."

Vivio had stopped really paying attention already and simply snuggled up to Fate's chest. "Unh. It's okay, my bestest friend in the whole world kept me company."

Fate looked toward where Vivio pointed and saw another girl, who looked lonely now that her friend was leaving. Fate called out to her, "Sweetie, do you know if your parents are coming soon?"

"Mmm... Yep! They just got here! Daddy!"

Fate stood up, still holding Vivio's little hand in hers, as she turned to see who the Daddy was. A strange sense of déjà vu passed over her, and she instantly knew why. She had seen his picture before.

Long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail flapped in the wind as the man waved his girl over. As Fate approached the entrance with Vivio, she heard him say, "Have you been a good girl, Gigi?"

"Yep! You took a long time, Daddy! My butt fell asleep!"

He laughed and ruffled Gigi's hair. "Sorry, sorry, there was trouble at the dry cleaner's. I would have picked you up first but I didn't want for you to have to sit there in that boring place. Did you have fun with Vivio again today?"

"Yep!" Gigi looked over at Vivio and they shared a grin. With no other communication, they high-fived completely in-sync. "Always!"

Fate met the eyes of the man as he looked up at her. His smile was kind. "I haven't seen you around here before. How do you know Vivio?"

"Fate-san is dating Nanoha-mama!"

At that, Fate blushed, although normally, she was proud to make similar bold statements. But in front of him it somehow seemed... intentionally provocative.

But she needn't have worried, he didn't take the bait in the slightest. Rather, he surprised her. "Ahh... so you're Fate-san. I've heard a lot about you. Dating sure is nice, isn't it?"

"It... it is."

He regarded her a moment before shaking his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Yuuno. Scrya Yuuno. I'm Nanoha's ex-husband."

**9:30PM, Nanoha's Apartment**

Fate didn't look up as she heard Nanoha close the bedroom door behind her quietly. "She asleep?"

"Like a baby," Nanoha whispered. As she joined Fate on the couch, she placed a hand over hers. "What's wrong? You've been acting odd ever since you picked up Vivio."

Fate said nothing, thinking back to what Yuuno had told her after making sure the kids were in their respective cars. He had passed her on the way to the driver's side.

_"From the looks of it, you haven't learned anything about Nanoha. I don't know how long you've been dating her but be careful. She hasn't been called the 'White Devil' for nothing."_

"Fate?"

"I ran into Scrya-san today." Fate felt Nanoha go rigid. Turning to look at her even as Nanoha looked away, Fate pressed, "I don't understand, Nanoha. Why won't you let me in? What makes you think you can't trust me?"

"It's not about trust."

"Yes, it is!" Fate shifted so that she could gently turn Nanoha's chin towards her with her far hand. "Please... Nanoha."

"What did Yuuno tell you?"

"He..." Fate considered it and shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything. Just that he was your ex."

Nanoha smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. As if she was a vessel without a soul. It startled Fate, because it crossed her mind that if Nanoha told her, whatever it was, then their relationship would be over.

But before Fate could stop her, Nanoha let out an admission that would begin a vicious cycle that Fate had been unprepared for.

"She wasn't supposed to die."

Adopt Me:

C8: Secret

A/N: It just came out of nowhere ;_; I knew it was bad but when I realized what Nanoha did it shocked me. I didn't even know she was capable of it... it certainly sounds OOC... but the things we do because of love are scary scary. Poor Vivio, sound asleep in the other room... she has no idea... Fate doesn't know what she's getting into either but... can Nanoha trust her? She's going to try... but it's up to Fate and how she reacts that will determine everything...

That said! C9 is going to be intentionally filler 3 I love you too! *gives you expensive sushi for reviews*

P.S. I'm considering looking for a beta. As in, someone to send my chapters to before I post it, check for typos, unacceptable OCCness etc, inconsistency, general impressions, and the like... but as I'm tempted to flit around different animes as I see fit and I have long periods where I'm inactive, someone who likes my writing in general (and not just one story or stories from one series) would be ideal... idk. PM me if interested...


	9. Chapter 9

_"All right. But I'm only going to see you. And I'm not staying for dinner."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Yuuno. Scrya Yuuno. I'm Nanoha's ex-husband."_

_"From the looks of it, you haven't learned anything about Nanoha. I don't know how long you've been dating her but be careful. She hasn't been called the 'White Devil' for nothing."_

_"She wasn't supposed to die."_

**9:38PM, Thursday, Nanoha, Nanoha's Apartment**

"_Who_ wasn't supposed to die?"

Nanoha closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. _'I shouldn't talk about it. No, I have to. She already knows. She could meet Yuuno again. I have to tell her now. She has to hear it from me. But...'_

Fate placed a hand over Nanoha's, smiling gently. But Nanoha could see the apprehension. Of course there would be apprehension, if not fear. After what she had done.

"Vivio wasn't born 'normally'. She was the product of secret cutting-edge technology that wasn't fully approved. When I was still married to Yuuno, he donated... his DNA... with one of the women conducting experiments... and she 'gave birth' to Vivio. A lot of things went wrong, Vivio's heterochromia a sign of one of the less significant things, but in the end, the 'experiment' failed. She ended up just being a normal baby."

Nanoha could see the confusion on Fate's face. "Why... why does that make it a failure? Wasn't that what they wanted?"

"No," Nanoha bit her lip, keeping back the tear that threatened to fall. If she started crying now, she would never be able to rehash everything. "That wasn't the intent of their experiments. They... they wanted... Yuuno's ancestors and the woman... they were part of an ancient royal family... the last surviving ancestors. The chances were expectedly slim, but that's what they wanted to revive... a new world order led by the scientists and their revived Sankt Kaiser... But... when Vivio was born... there was no trumpets or fanfare... They kept her for the first year, doing God knows what to her... I didn't find out about this until Vivio was almost two years old. Right before they... that devil of a woman... wanted to kill Vivio."

"Kill her? For being normal? That's a bit-"

"I know!" Nanoha took a deep breath, the exclamation coming out sharper than she had intended. "Sorry I..."

"No, I'm sorry, keep going, please."

"I was still part of Riot Division 6 back then. I went in there, with several of my trusted colleagues as back up, and... raided the lab. It was a long fight... Near the end... I was in a room with just Vivio and... and the woman who 'gave birth to her'." Nanoha felt the bile rise up just at the thought of her. Forcing it back down, she continued. "We fought, she struggled, I eventually had her pinned at gunpoint. I wanted to arrest her... I never intended to actually kill her. But... in those final moments... Her words will always stay with me."

"What did she say- I'm sorry, I really keep interrupting."

"No, it's fine. She said-" Nanoha bolted to her feet at the sound of her vibrating phone on the table.

But when she went to reach for it, Fate grabbed her arm and looked at her imploringly. "Won't you finish telling me first?"

Nanoha looked back at Fate, and then at the phone. She picked it up and looked at the Caller ID. She sighed and stood up. "I have to take this. I'm sorry. Besides, there isn't really anything else to tell. I ended up with custody of Vivio. It's late, could you see yourself out? I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Ah... Um.. Yes, yes of course." Disoriented, Fate slowly stood up, hesitating, not wanting to go just like that. Nanoha could see her reflection in the window, but kept her back to her.

Nanoha stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her with a click of finality. She answered the phone only when she heard her apartment door open and close.

_"You took a while."_

"I had company over."

_"Whichever. 7PM tomorrow night. The usual place."_

Nanoha briefly thought about Hayate and the little skit. Closing her eyes, she uttered, "I'll be there."

_"Of course you will. You know what's on the line. If you don't show up..."_

"I know." Nanoha held back her sigh. _'You don't have to tell me every freaking time, dammit.'_

Her caller hung up and Nanoha pocketed her phone. Wearily, she moved forward to the railing and looked down. She watched Fate get in her car. Fate looked up, and their eyes met. Fate waved, but Nanoha didn't wave back.

When Fate eventually drove off, Nanoha slumped against the cool metal. "That's it then. I have to cut off contact. She knows enough. I satisfied her curiosity. I just hope... no. This is the way it has to be."

Nanoha took out her phone again and flipped it open. She stared longingly at the wallpaper photo of her and Fate from a week or so ago. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'll miss you most of all, Fate-chan."

--

**6:30PM, Friday, Hayate's House**

"Nanoha? You're early today." Hayate hugged Vivio and nudged her inside before hugging Nanoha. Whispering in her ear, she verified, "You're not staying, are you?"

"Take care of Vivio for me. I told her I had business to take care of."

"What about Fate?"

"I told her. About Vivio."

"What'd she say?"

"I don't know. Nothing. I kicked her out."

"_Nanoha! _You can't just-"

"Mama?"

Nanoha broke away and smiled at Vivio, bending down to stroke her hair. "Be a good girl for Mama, all right? Fate should be here soon with Signum."

"'Signum'? The pink-haired lady?"

"Yup. If you're good maybe they'll let you play with their hair, too."

Vivio's eyes lit up. "Yay!"

"Okay, Vivio, Mama's off to work now."

"Unh! See you on Monday, Mama!"

Nanoha kissed Vivio's forehead and stood up. She shared another look with Hayate before waving and walking back to her car.

As she drove off, she saw Fate's car approaching from the distance, and took a side road to avoid passing her on the small neighborhood road. She sighed and continued her trek back to the main road.

**6:45PM**

Nanoha's phone went off and she glanced at it. At the next stoplight, she turned it down to silent mode, hesitating before listening to Fate's voicemail.

_"Hey, you didn't tell me you weren't coming to dinner... What's wrong? If it's about last night... that's no reason to avoid me. Call me when you're free to talk. I'll be waiting. Love you."_

Nanoha sighed as she turned in at a large bleak gate and punched in her security code. As she drove in, she thought, _'I should have known she wouldn't be shaken off so easily... but I have to. I just... I have to."_

She paused in front of the security guard who looked her over, nodded, and opened the door for her. She bowed her head subtly as she walked past.

Everyone was waiting when she approached. She took her seat.

"Takamachi Nanoha."

"Yes, sir."

"7:00PM on Friday the 3rd. The judgment shall commence."

"...Yes, sir."

**11:50PM, Nanoha's apartment**

Nanoha flopped down on her bed, wincing as the soreness took over her body. She didn't even know how she had managed to drive home. She kicked off her shoes, and lay there, above her sheets, and let sleep take her.

In her bag, her phone flashed with the messages she had received all night.

**5:00AM, Saturday, Nanoha's apartment**

Nanoha woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around nervously. She calmed when she recognized where she was.

She looked at the table and became dimly aware of the persistent flashing of her phone. Reaching over, Nanoha picked it up and scrolled through the texts. No other voicemails.

_"The skit was a grand success. I got loads of pictures of Fate all dressed up and even some bonus shots of Signum and Shamal blushing and looking at each other! Wish you were here!~H"_

_"Vivio's safely tucked in bed, and our guests went home. Fate stayed a long time asking about you. I didn't tell her anything- just that we'd met at work. You have to talk to her again, Nanoha. You should be happy.~H"_

_"I kept wanting to leave voicemails, but my voice never registered. Call me? Please?~Fate"_

Nanoha sighed and dropped the phone on the bed. The shower beckoned...

**8:13AM, Monday, Nanoha's office**

"Sorry, you just missed her, I'm afraid."

Nanoha looked up from her papers. The one-way window revealed that Fate had come to visit her. Shamal was doing her best to keep her at bay.

"Where is she? When will she be back? I need to talk to her."

"Um. I'm afraid Nanoha-san has requested that you should not try to contact her. She's gotten behind on her work and she needs time to focus."

"That's crazy! She already spends 60 odd hours at work a week! How can she be behind?"

"Like I said... If you could just-"

"Can I at least leave a message?"

"I can't promise that it will reach her, but I have no way of preventing you from leaving one."

"All right." Fate wrote something on a pad and tore off the sheet. Slapping it on Shamal's desk, she bowed her head and took her leave.

A few minutes later, Shamal knocked on the door.

"Slip it under, Shamal."

The piece of paper shot into Nanoha's line of view, although it was too far to reach from where she was. Standing, she retrieved it, returning to her desk. She tossed it into one of her drawers and locked it, returning at once to her work.

**6:00PM, Thursday, The following week, Vivio's Pre-school**

Nanoha parked the car and looked around. She spotted Vivio and was about to call out her name when she turned the corner and saw that Fate was squatting next to her.

Forgetting herself, Nanoha walked over to them and pulled Vivio away from Fate.

At least, she tried.

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio was all beams and smiles, even as her words made Nanoha's heart drip with a familiar, cold fear. "Fate-mama says she's going to take care of me while you're at work! It's okay, right, Mama?"

A/N: Okay, so I kind of lied. :P Same difference anyway right? Just a different sort of filler... Actually, I was planning to focus more on Signum/Shamal ness, but that would have had to be Fate POV. O.0 So... yeah. XD Ah well. More to come, more to come~ Peace out! Don't forget to review!

*gives out firecrackers*


	10. Chapter 10

_"I have to take this. I'm sorry. Besides, there isn't really anything else to tell. I ended up with custody of Vivio. It's late, could you see yourself out? I'll see you tomorrow..."_

_"Of course you will. You know what's on the line. If you don't show up..."_

_"Hey, you didn't tell me you weren't coming to dinner... What's wrong? If it's about last night... that's no reason to avoid me. Call me when you're free to talk. I'll be waiting. Love you."_

_"Um. I'm afraid Nanoha-san has requested that you should not try to contact her. She's gotten behind on her work and she needs time to focus."_

_Standing, she retrieved it, returning to her desk. She tossed it into one of her drawers and locked it, returning at once to her work._

**6:15PM, Thursday, Fate, Fate's Apartment**

_'Will this work? Will I finally break through all the way?' _Fate glanced over at Vivio and smiled. "This is my place. You've never been here, have you? Want to come inside with me?"

"UNH!" Vivio grinned, looking this way and that as Fate opened the door. "Wow~! It's so clean!"

Fate laughed, amused at her first reaction. "Yes it is. I'm not one for making a mess. Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?"

"Can I have ice cream??" Vivio gave her a winning smile. "Pleeease?"

Fate laughed and ruffled Vivio's hair. "I have some ice cream bars in the freezer. You can only have one right now though. We might have dinner a little later than you're used to. Is that okay?"

"UNH!"

Fate helped Vivio pick out an ice cream bar and sit down on one of the kitchen island stools. Keeping an eye on the little girl, she turned toward Nanoha.

_'She looks like she's scheming how to take back Vivio and run away again. Well, I won't let her.'_ Fate took a few steps toward Nanoha and reached out to hold her hand. Nanoha didn't resist, nor did she welcome it. Fate pulled her close into an embrace and whispered in her ear, "Is this what I have to do every time I want to see you?"

Nanoha said nothing, so Fate plowed on. "Something's missing, Nanoha. You're keeping something from me. Why? If you need help taking care of Vivio-"

"As if that would be why."

Fate pulled back to look at Nanoha's face, to see the instant regret as she let out more than she intended. _'She didn't want to say anything at all.'_

"Why won't you let me be there for you anymore, Nanoha? I'm not going to leave you alone. Whatever it takes..."

"Don't. Stay away. It's better the way it is."

Fate frowned. She was getting nowhere fast with this.

"Fate-mama, where's the trash can?"

Fate felt Nanoha flinch, but held onto her as she turned toward Vivio. "It's under the sink Vivio. Thank you for trying to be neat."

"Unh! Can I color some pages while Mamas talk? I'll be quiet, promise!"

This time, Nanoha also looked up, and Fate could see the tears threatening to spill. _'Vivio doesn't need to see her Mom like this.'_

"Of course you can, Vivio. Could you sit at the coffee table there? I'm going to take your Nanoha-mama out to the balcony to talk. If you need to go potty, the bathroom's down the hall, the only door that's open, all right?"

"UNH! Got it! Have fun!"

As Vivio settled down, humming quietly to herself, Fate watched her a moment before tugging Nanoha to the balcony. Like Nanoha's apartment, there was a window beside the door so that one could see into the apartment from outside, so long as the curtains were open.

Once assured they could both keep an eye on Vivio and the door was closed but not locked, Fate exhaled deeply. "All right. Spill."

Nanoha remained stubborn. "There's nothing more to say. I killed a person. It was written off as part of my job. Vivio was going to be sent to an orphanage after they finished running medical tests on her. So I volunteered and adopted her. End of story."

_'I don't like the cold way she put that. She's definitely trying to avoid mentioning something.'_ Fate bit her lip. "You wouldn't be shaking like you are now if that was the 'end of story'. And that still doesn't answer why you would push me away. Don't you trust me? Have I done something to make you think I can't be trusted?"

Nanoha turned away, not answering.

Fate sighed and leaned back against the railing, alternating between looking at the sky, Vivio, and Nanoha. "Well, if you won't give me answers, I'll just list possibilities and you can tell me if I hit the mark."

Nanoha noticeably went rigid and then tried to relax.

_'She's pushing herself... anyone can see that...'_ Fate moved forward and turned Nanoha's back to her so she could rub her shoulders. _'Her muscles are so tense! These knots... God, something's been stressing her out.'_

But Nanoha's body didn't hold anything back. After just a few moments, she started to moan and lean into Fate's touch.

Fate spoke in soft, soothing tones, even as she tried to guess what was happening. "It must have something to do with Vivio... you're the sort of person that puts others' wellbeing before your own. If it's Vivio... maybe it has something to do with how she was adopted?"

Fate felt Nanoha tense again. _'I'm getting somewhere.'_

"The records list Vivio's birth mother as classified, but it lists the adoption date as Vivio's third birthday. Vivio just turned four, so according to normal regulations, you should be off regular social worker visits. Although, if you really did kill Vivio's 'birth mother', they might want to watch you longer to make sure you're not all in all homicidal... Although, you said you didn't know about Vivio until she was two, which means it's been two years since then? If- Nanoha?"

"Stop it. Bad things will happen if you keep this up."

"Bad things...? What bad things, Nanoha?"

"... Never mind. It's really none of your business. Why can't you just-"

Without really thinking it through, Fate spun Nanoha around and kissed her. Nanoha struggled at first, and Fate pulled back just as Nanoha had lost the will to fight. _'She's crying...' _Fate sighed softly and stroked Nanoha's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Nanoha... don't you see? I can't leave you alone because... you're important to me. _The_ most important even. I can't stand to see you like this. But I want to be with you. I want to help you live a better life, a happier life. Vivio can accept me as a constant in her life. Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not five years old anymore dammit!"

_'Vivio is... wait, five? That's when Nanoha was... there _was_ more to that, wasn't there?' _"Nanoha?"

"Forget it. Forget about me. Forget about Vivio. Just... just... leave us alone!"

And then, Fate heard it. Nanoha's thoughts. _'Leave me alone like you did that day.'_

And that was when, Fate remembered. The last day she tried to contact Nanoha.

**3PM, 20 Years ago, Age 6, the Takamachi residence**

"That's the last of it. It looks like Nanoha is in good hands this time."

Fate held hands with Nanoha, looking her in the eye. _'I'll visit you, promise! So come see me at the center, kay? And call and let me know which schools they're sending you to so I can go to the same schools and... we'll stay best friends forever and ever!'_

_'Unh! It's a promise! Thank you for everything you've done for me Fate-chan. And your mom too. I'm sorry for bothering you so often.'_

_'It's not a bother! I love you, Nano-chan. I want you to be happy. So don't forget to call me if things go bad, kay?'_

_'Unh! You'll come running?'_

_'Yup! I'll come running!'_

_'If I break a nail?'_

_'Umm... I'll kiss it and make it all better!'_

_'If I kiss a boy?'_

_'Tell me all about it! .'_

_'Sleepovers and camps too?'_

_'Everything! Just because we don't live together doesn't mean we can't be tied to the hip or whatever they say! I love you, Nano-chan.'_

_'Unh! Me too, Fate-chan. Love you to itty bitty bits. Don't ever leave me, kay? You're the only one in the whole wide world I really really trust.'_

_'Leave it to me!'_

"Fate-chan, ready to go? You two have been awfully quiet."

Fate leaned over and gave Nanoha a peck on the cheek. "I'll come visit as much as possible, kay? Promise!"

"Unh! See you later!"

**8PM, Same Day, Age 6, The Children's Center**

"Fate-chan, will you come here for a second?"

"Yes Mama?" Fate peeked in, having watched Lindy talk on the phone from the doorway. She waddled forward until she was standing next to Lindy's chair. Lindy picked her up and set her on her lap.

"It's about Nanoha."

"Nano-chan?"

"Yes, Nano-chan." Lindy took a deep breath and sighed. "Sweetheart, as we are now, you and Nanoha aren't going to be going to the same schools. We're on the border of the wrong school district."

Fate stared in disbelief. "But, but, all the other ones were in the same district!"

"I know, love, but the Takamachi's live in a different neighborhood."

"Can we move? Can we can we?"

"There isn't room for this center where they are."

"We can com...com... we can drive here every day, can't we?"

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan. I can take you to visit every now and again but... it's going to be hard on us if you try to visit too often. With the economy... things aren't looking good right now, and we can't afford as many needless spending. I'm sorry..."

"Can I still call her on the devices?"

"Those are really expensive to maintain, Fate-chan. You know those are only for emergencies."

"But... but!"

"Nanoha will be okay, Fate-chan. She's a big girl and her family already loves her. You don't have to worry."

_'But... what if _I'm_ not okay?'_

"What about middle school? High school?"

"Still different districts, Fate-chan."

Fate frowned. There must be some way around this...!

"I'll walk! How far is it? I can walk there."

"Fate! I'm not going to have you walking the streets alone like that! It's dangerous."

"But...!"

"Don't make me ground you, little lady. I'm not saying you can't ever see her, just, don't expect it to be a regular occurrence. Besides, you have to think of the good things."

"Like what?"

"Like... oh... maybe Nanoha will get more attached to this family and she'll stick with them. She'll be happier that way, don't you think?"

"She won't."

"Fate-cha-"

"She needs me, Mama! I know she does. I need her, too. Don't separate us!"

"It's not like you're sisters, Fate-chan... She was never a part of this family."

Fate didn't want to listen to anymore. She hopped off Lindy's lap and ran out the door. She could hear her calling after her, "Fate! Fate-chan come back here!"

Fate stopped at the park, looking around. It was deserted. She closed her eyes and prayed that their connection would cross the distance.

_'Nano-chan... can you hear me?'_

_'Fate-chan?'_

Fate breathed a sigh of relief. The park was close enough then.

_'I'm at the park, can you sneak out?'_

_'I don't think so... we're playing Uno together right now.'_

_'Oh... that's... that's good then. They're spending time with you, right?'_

_'Yeah... what's wrong, Fate-chan? Why are you at the park?'_

_'Um... Nano-chan... I have to tell you something.'_

_'What? What is it?'_

_'Mama says it costs too much for us to see each other every day like before.'_

_'You too? Takamachi-san told me the same thing. Bullies. I don't want to be apart from you.'_

_'Me neither.'_

_'I can call and tell Lindy they're being bad to me?'_

_'Are they really?'_

_'No. Yes, because I can't see you.'_

_'...Are they doing anything else? Besides that?'_

_'No... they're really nice. They're busy during the day, but at night, they make up for it. I'm learning to bake too.'_

_'That's great! Well... I mean... maybe you should stay with them?'_

_'And not see you? Why would I do that?'_

_'They'll protect you from having bad parents, right? Since they're your parents now.'_

_'But... Fate-chan isn't with me. It's not home without Fate-chan.'_

_'Things will be better when we're older, Nano-chan. We can be together again when we're older.'_

_'Then... you're leaving me? You're going to leave me alone with them?'_

_'They aren't bad people, Nano-chan! You'll be okay!'_

_'But I won't be _happy_. Don't you want me to be happy?'_

Fate frowned. It was just like she had told her mom. _'When we grow up, let's move in together, kay? We'll always be together then. Nobody will ever tear us apart.'_

_'... We'll never grow up. It'll take forever.'_

_'I can wait forever and a half for you. Can't you?'_

_'It's a super super long time.'_

_'I love you, Nano-chan.'_

_'You'll always be my number one, Fate-chan. Don't forget about me, okay?'_

_'You either!'_

_'Mm... bye.'_

_'Bye-bye Nano-chan.'_

**6:30PM, back to the present, Fate's apartment**

_'After that, I stopped being able to hear her thoughts. She closed herself off from me, but why?'_

"Nanoha?"

"Why do you keep coming back? I'd rather be left alone and never have to say goodbye to you ever again. At least then I won't keep thinking about whether you're doing all right or not."

Fate's eyes widened. "Nanoha... you're thinking about this all wrong. I-"

"You think I wouldn't love to live with you? To raise Vivio together with you? You were the first person I thought of when I was getting ready to adopt Vivio. But we can't. Not anymore. I'm a marked woman now. I don't want you to get caught up in my problems."

Fate reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around Nanoha's waist. "Silly girl. Don't you see I _want_ to get caught up in your life? I want to make things easier for you. Don't underestimate me, Nanoha. We can get through anything together."

"You can't... you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they know. They know what you mean to me. They know everything. If I let you in, they'll-"

Suddenly, Fate heard the dim chime of the front doorbell and looked to see Vivio racing towards the door. _"I'll get it!"_

"Vivio, wait!" Fate opened the door and moved towards Vivio, but just as Vivio turned to look at her, her little hand on the doorknob...

Vivio's small frame slumped to the ground.

"Vivio!!"

A/N: XO What will happen next~~~~?? 'Ell if I know. .n.n. Good times eh? Ack, I forgot about Arf! O.o Maybe she was asleep, idk. What happened to Vivio? Will Fate and Nanoha be bonded once more? Find out next on! Adopt Me! .!

And reviewers are loved  *gives out strawberries dipped in chocolate*


	11. Chapter 11

_"Stop it. Bad things will happen if you keep this up."_

_"She needs me, Mama! I know she does. I need her, too. Don't separate us!"_

_'You'll always be my number one, Fate-chan. Don't forget about me, okay?'_

_"Because they know. They know what you mean to me. They know everything. If I let you in, they'll-"_

_Suddenly, Fate heard the dim chime of the front doorbell and looked to see Vivio racing towards the door. "I'll get it!"_

_"Vivio, wait!" Fate opened the door and moved towards Vivio, but just as Vivio turned to look at her, her little hand on the doorknob..._

_Vivio's small frame slumped to the ground._

**6:30PM, Nanoha, Fate's Apartment**

"Vivio!!"

"Fate, stop!" The raw terror threatened to choke Nanoha, but her exclamation made Fate pause just before she reached Vivio.

A look of confusion spread across the blonde's face. "Nanoha, what...?"

"Don't touch her." I crossed the room and crouched down next to Vivio. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms but... "Vivio, can you hear me?"

"Unh." Vivio started to sit up, and her eyes were brimming with tears. "It hurts, Mama."

"Where does it hurt?"

"I tripped and hit the door with my head. It hurts big time."

Fate moved to cradle Vivio, but Nanoha again stopped her, although she smiled at Vivio. "Can you stand up by yourself? Be a big girl, Vivio."

"Nanoha, she's _hurt_!"

"No, she's okay, it was flat contact. Vivio?"

When Vivio looked at Nanoha, tried to get up, and failed because one hand was clutching her forehead, Fate swept Vivio up in her arms. "Mou, Nanoha, I- What is it?"

Nanoha waited, stiff and on guard. When nothing happened, besides Fate eyeing her in confusion and worry, Nanoha sighed. _'Maybe I should take Fate on her offer. I _am _way too stressed by myself.'_

Without pausing to give any explanation for her behavior, Nanoha looked out the peephole, opening it when she saw no one there. Perhaps it was just someone selling magazine subscriptions or cookies, moving on when no one had answered the door.

But her eyes noticed immediately the lone package waiting for her at her doorstep. She was on her guard again. Especially when there was only a return address, the fake one she was accustomed to seeing, with no name. She didn't need one; she knew exactly who it was from. Warily, she picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

"A package? Strange, I wasn't expecting anything."

Fate moved to take it, having set Vivio down once she'd cheered up, but Nanoha pulled it away. "It's..." Nanoha bit her lip, staring at the front of the box. "It's addressed to me."

"At my place?" Fate was dubious, with good reason. "Who's it from?"

Nanoha sighed, wondering how she could describe it. "Let's just say, it's my very own personal stalker from work."

"Do you know who it is? I can investigate them for you. If I just-"

"No." Nanoha shook her head, quick but resolute. "Don't. I just..." She shoved the small box into her bag. "I think we should go home now."

"No." Nanoha stared at Fate's mirroring resolve. "Vivio is staying with me tonight. You are your own woman, and although I'd love for you to stay too, you can go home if you want to."

Nanoha's gaze turned hard, momentarily forgetting that Vivio was still next to her. "What are you hoping to achieve?"

"Nothing." Fate pulled Nanoha close, her lips touching Nanoha's cheek softly. "Or maybe everything. I want to make up for before, Nanoha. Let me in again, and I'll make you whole."

Nanoha stiffened, looking away. She watched in wonder as Vivio met her gaze, and then walked back to her coloring, giving them a semblance of privacy. She was an intuitive child. Or perhaps Nanoha was so broken even her daughter pitied her.

"Let me in," Fate whispered again, softer still. "Share your secrets with me, your burdens. We'll get through it together, whatever it is. I won't leave you or Vivio ever again. Not as long as you want me around, not as long as I'm alive. Trust in me, Nanoha. Please."

Nanoha inhaled, and she knew immediately it was a mistake. Breathing in the intoxicating scent that Fate gave off, it felt like the siren's call. She forced herself to take a step back, but her body betrayed her and she moved closer to the tempting fruit.

"Nanoha, I... I love you. Nothing you tell me will make me stray. Nothing will make me stop loving you."

"What if I told you I was responsible for your mother's death?"

Fate froze for a godforsaken moment. Nanoha instantly regretted her mouth.

"I didn't," Nanoha reassured. "But don't promise things you can't back up. You're a woman of the law, Fate. You should do the right thing."

"Perhaps. But I know better than you do what the 'right' thing to do is." Fate stroked Nanoha's back gently. "I'm serious, Nanoha. You need someone by your side. Let me be that person."

"I don't want you to be targeted."

"Who's targeting you that they would target me just by being with you?"

Nanoha bit her lip, knowing she had said too much.

Then she heard it. Fate was in her mind. When had that happened? She hadn't heard Fate's voice in her mind since... since they were young and innocent. She could hear Fate clearly. _'If it has to do with Vivio, I can protect her. I'll take custody of her, and you can be with me, and it'll all work out legally and in practice. And when the paperwork is through, we can put her under your name again, as an official normal adoption. It can work if we want it to, love.'_

Nanoha felt herself tremble. She opened her mouth, her subconscious bubbling forth its desire to claim Fate's heart once more, and closed it. _'That's not the problem.'_

_'Then tell me what is. Whatever it is, I'll find a way to help you, Nanoha. Please.'_

_'I don't want to hurt you.'_

She felt Fate's grip tighten around her. _'To hell with not hurting me! You already hurt me by avoiding me, closing off your heart. By not _trusting_ me.'_

_'Do you trust me, Fate?'_

_'Beyond a shadow of a doubt.'_

_'Then why I can't you trust that I know what I'm doing?'_

_'Because I know you don't. I respect you too much to let you suffer alone like this, Nanoha. Excessive pride is a sin, you know.'_

Nanoha snorted. _'So is murder.'_

_'Nanoha...'_

_'If you love me, stay away. Don't let me hurt you again.'_

_'I can't do that. My love doesn't allow that.'_

_'I see, so your love is that selfish? It only allows you to believe that you're the only one that's right?'_

_'I'm not alone in this, Nanoha.'_

Nanoha froze. She felt the betrayal seep over her.

Fate only verified it. _'Hayate is worried about you. She supports my decision to do what I can to help you. She's willing to do all she can to help you, too. Because you're important to us. You can't keep isolating yourself, Nanoha.'_

Nanoha was silent for a long time. Eventually, she turned away. Before she could stalk off into the night however, Vivio reminded her of her presence.

"Mama." Vivio giggled as Arf licked her face. Fate's dog hadn't made itself known until now, perhaps napping in the other room. "Can we keep her? She's so cute. Pleassse?"

Nanoha smiled warily. "First you want Hayate's dog, now you want Fate's?"

"I'm sure Arf will be happy to play with you whenever you're here, Vivio. I don't mind sharing her with you. If she doesn't."

Nanoha shot Fate a glare, seeing straight through her underhanded ploy.

Vivio didn't seem to notice, already cheering.

Fate took a step away from Nanoha, as if giving her an excuse to think about it more rationally before going in for a second round of arguing. Her expression radiated confidence as she turned away and smiled at Vivio and Arf.

"Do you want to feed her today? I'll show you how. It's easy."

"Okay!"

Arf seemed to understand this change and welcomed it. As the trio walked into the kitchen, Nanoha started to follow them, only to double back and take the box out of her bag again. She ran her thumb over the address label thoughtfully, only glancing towards the kitchen once before ripping open the side of the box.

It was what she thought it was. She sighed, deciding to just get it over with in one go. Grabbing her bag and the opened package, she stalked off to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Nanoha was careful to keep her thoughts empty and guarded as she took her pendant out from underneath her shirt, revealing its deep redness. She plucked the small round gem out deftly and pushed the new gem, the one that had been in the package, neatly cushioned.

She felt the lightning jolt course through her hand as the gem sizzled to life. She heard it chime out. [Raising Heart, Fully Functional. Standby Mode ON]

Nanoha sighed again, sitting on the toilet lid. She looked lifelessly at the package, putting the discarded gem inside and taking out the small piece of paper that was wedged in there for her to find. She read it, knowing already what it said.

_Your life is in our hands. Raising Heart is watching you. Break off contact with the blonde. There is a station for you in America, should it come to that. Don't disappoint us._

A tear escaped Nanoha's eye as she crushed the letter in her fist. When she heard Fate call for her, Nanoha stood up, lifting the lid to throw the piece of paper in, and flushing it down. Nanoha thrust the box, with the discarded gem safely inside to be disposed of later, back into her bag. She made a show of washing her hands and drying them before unlocking the door.

Fate's eyes turned to relief upon seeing her, and she smiled sheepishly in return.

Setting her bag down by the entrance, Nanoha returned to her side. "Sorry, it's that time of the month again."

Fate watched her curiously for a moment, and then laughed and nodded.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, Nanoha." Fate seemed gratified by this.

On the spur of the moment, Nanoha leaned in close and kissed Fate. It was a kiss full of regret, yet full of yearning. Nanoha whispered, "I want to be saved, but I'm beyond redemption. If I can't live with you, I would like, at least, to spend my last day with you."

Fate stared at her, shocked with her obvious lack of comprehension, as Nanoha smiled grimly.

"So, what's for dinner?"

TBC~

A/N: I can't leave you in suspense indefinitely, because then you would get used to it, and it wouldn't be as suspenseful  And sorry this chapter is a little late, I tried to write Tuesday, but ... yeah. Bad thing happened irl and I've been trying to get my mood in check. I survived through writing this chapter, but if it seems more depressing than normal, that's why. Sorry.

*Hands out chocolate truffles as an apology* Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

_"Nothing." Fate pulled Nanoha close, her lips touching Nanoha's cheek softly. "Or maybe everything. I want to make up for before, Nanoha. Let me in again, and I'll make you whole."_

_'And when the paperwork is through, we can put her under your name again, as an official normal adoption. It can work if we want it to, love.'_

_Your life is in our hands. Raising Heart is watching you. Break off contact with the blonde. There is a station for you in America, should it come to that. Don't disappoint us._

_"I want to be saved, but I'm beyond redemption. If I can't live with you, I would like, at least, to spend my last day with you."_

**9:59PM, Fate, Same Night, Fate's Apartment**

Fate watched Nanoha pull the blanket over Vivio's small frame. Vivio snuggled up closer to Arf, happy to have the soft fur and warmth for the night.

"Arf is really tame, isn't she." Nanoha spoke with a soft smile, seemingly lost in thought.

Fate nodded with a small note of agreement, watching as Nanoha stood up and turned to face her. "Ready to sleep?"

"Not quite. But I'll get ready for bed in any case. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all. Do you want to borrow some pajamas?"

Nanoha paused for a moment, and then smiled. "Something light, please. No lingerie."

Fate murmured in acknowledgement before heading for her bedroom. She picked out a tank and shorts, and with a slight pause, some simple underwear. But when she went to give them to Nanoha, the door to the bathroom had already closed and she could hear the water running just beyond.

"Nanoha?" Fate knocked twice on the door and waited. When no sound was forthcoming, she decided that she'd leave the clothes on top of the hamper just outside the bathroom. That way, when Nanoha stepped out, she would have them right there.

One quick clothes change and hair brush round later, Fate reclined against the pillows at the head of her bed.

_'Vivio's asleep in the guest room with Arf... I suppose Nanoha will sleep with her... but what did she say before? She wants to spend her last day with me? Last day before what? Is she going to run away again? I won't let her. I'll... I'll hold her tight and... and love her... and I'll protect her against whoever is restraining her wings...'_

"Fate?"

Fate jolted, startled out of her thoughts to see Nanoha, already dressed in the clothes set out for her. She wasn't as wet as Fate had imagined, but her nipples were still noticeable, confined as they were in the tank top. Fate focused her attention on the red pendant bouncing gently against Nanoha's chest as the brunette leaned over.

Fate licked her lips and said, "That pendant looks familiar. I've seen it somewhere, but not on you. Where did you get it?"

"This?" Nanoha gave her a nonchalant half-smile as she sat herself next to Fate, still absently drying her hair with the towel. "The microchip eyes that let me communicate with you... through my stuffed bunny... it stopped working after a while. No matter how hard I tried. But I didn't know how to fix it either. So I... When I saw this at the store, I thought it was the same color of deep red, and I wanted it." Nanoha looked up then. "To remind me of what once was."

Fate looked into Nanoha's eyes for a long moment, saddened by the loneliness she saw there. Then, silently, she turned to open the top drawer of her bedside table. Taking out a small box and opening it, she revealed the contents to Nanoha.

Nanoha's detached gaze slowly came to life as recognition dawned. "That's..."

"My original. I only used Bardiche to contact you. It actually has a 'lifetime warranty'... unless you intentionally break one of a set. I... broke mine. That's why yours stopped working."

A frown graced the brunette's solemn features. "Why...?"

"Because I didn't want to be tempted."

"Tempted? To do what?"

Fate met Nanoha's now interested gaze. "Tempted to either run up the costs to keep the connection open... or run away from home to be with you."

"Fate..." Something changed in Nanoha's voice in that moment, and it stunned Fate. Suddenly, their lips were against each other's, and Fate heard Nanoha open up their hearts again. _'You mean it, don't you? You really want to be with me? No matter what?'_

_'Of course I do. I've told you that again and again. Are you finally believing me?' _Fate placed a hand on the back of Nanoha's head, gently encouraging her to stay close. _'I want you with me. I always have. I don't understand what's been going on with your life, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. Believe me when I say I do.'_

_'I can only trust you. I can only do this with you.'_

"Nanoha...?"

_'Shhh...' _Nanoha's breath caught in her throat as the towel fell to the bedsheets and her hands pinned Fate. Her thoughts rushed feverishly into Fate, as if she had no time to lose. _'My heart is racing at the thought of telling you this, but you have to help me put up a front. Kiss me like you want to keep me here, by force if necessary.'_

It occurred to Fate then, that Nanoha didn't just want to tell her whatever it was, but that she couldn't say it outloud. She reversed their positions, pinning Nanoha to the bed, a fierce, faked gleam of possessiveness in her eyes. "I've had it with you, Nanoha. I want you and I want you _now_." Just as urgently, she thought back, _'I'm listening.'_

Nanoha struggled, and for a second, Fate thought they were genuine. Actually, if Nanoha had wanted to escape, she could have easily. Nanoha had always been the more athletic of the two of them. "Fate, let me go!" Even as the words spilled out of her lips, Nanoha told her, _'The gem I wear, wasn't bought at a normal store. It has a microphone in it to tap into whatever I say aloud. And it records my heartbeats and breathing... do whatever it takes to make those go haywire... do you understand what I'm saying?'_

"_No._" Fate growled, kissing Nanoha so hard she was sure to leave her lips swollen and bruised. "I'm through listening to your crap. After tonight, I'm giving up on you. You can go crawl back into whatever hole you reappeared from, but tonight, you're _mine._"

Nanoha stared with wide eyes and an expression so wrought with terror that Fate wondered if she had over done it. _'If we get through this together... do this again. Act like this again for me? It's amazing what seeing your beautiful angry face does to me. I like it.'_

_'Don't forget to resist.' _Fate grabbed Nanoha's damp hair and pulled her head back to suck and nibble on the tender skin of Nanoha's exposed neck. She couldn't deny that there was a part of her that had always wanted to do something like this. Not seriously, but with a level of implicit trust involved. Still, she didn't forget why they were doing this. Even as she spat harsh words that she would never have said even if angry, she thought fiercely, _'Tell me! I don't know how long I can keep it up.'_

_'I'm caught in a bad jam. I broke protocol when I killed that woman because it wasn't a life or death situation and she wasn't armed. My finger slipped when she taunted me... it took a lot of... underhanded dealings to finally get my name cleared off the books. When I wanted to adopt Vivio on top of that, they had to work extra hard to get that paperwork through... they threatened... no... are threatening to end either my life or hers if what they did exposes them. They can kill me for taking a life, but Vivio's done nothing wrong, and I don't want her to grow up with that hanging over her shoulder but... I don't know what to do. Fate, I need help!'_

Fate stared in confusion and then anger as she continued the charade. _'They can't do that! I mean... maybe they can, but they shouldn't! They're no better than the scientists this way... I'll research it and-'_

_'NO! They're tracking you too, ever since you got close to me... if they see that you might be onto them... God, I don't know what they'd do. Please don't do anything to put yourself in dange.'_

_'You're thinking too small, Nanoha. Don't you see what they're doing? They could kill _anyone_ you love and hold dear, not just Vivio. They want to control you... use you for God knows what you do for them.'_

_'Top secret files...'_

_'See? I won't ask what those are, even if you'd tell me. Just... All right, I'll leave on a 'business trip' for a while overseas. With Signum, she knows how to keep things secure. We'll... we'll look into it and we'll get through this. Somehow. Don't worry, Nanoha. I'll do my utmost best to get you back into a safe lifestyle again. You and Vivio.'_

_'How can you be so confident?'_

_'Because failure isn't an option. I _will_ get us through this. Thank you for trusting me. I won't let you down.'_

_'Wait... there's more...'_

_'I'm all ears. You have my heart forever, Nanoha.'_

_'...I'm sorry for everything I did to you... the way I treated you. You don't deserve that.'_

_'It's okay, Nanoha. Really. I understand why you did it, and that's enough. I love you.'_

_'Fate... I... I love you too! Please believe that... I've never not loved you... not really.'_

_'I know.'_

Fate betrayed a single tender smile, just before thrusting one too many fingers into the now naked Nanoha. Nanoha groaned and turned her head, missing the surprise and then the smirk that crossed Fate's expression.

_'You little minx... you're dripping wet.'_

_'...Teehee?'_

Fate let out a quick snarl, something she thought she wouldn't be able to pull off without choking, and grabbed the necklace. With one fierce yank, she ripped the small gem off its cord and threw it into the wall, as if angry. "I want you completely _bare_ and defenseless for your punishment."

Fate rolled her eyes, hearing Nanoha half moan, half groan, and a little bit stifling a scream. Nanoha murmured, _'I can't lie to you can I, Fate?'_

_'Not a chance.'_

_'I'm glad. You make me a happy woman.'_

_'You're such a masochist.'_

_'3'_

A/N: Annnnndd that's all I could come up with. . I don't know if I can write a confrontation/climax next chapter... or be all overview skippy ness ... but the end is near. And then the omakessss.

=has been super tired lately=

Sorry for the cheap delay! =gives you Whataburgers=


	13. Chapter 13

_'You're thinking too small, Nanoha. Don't you see what they're doing? They could kill _anyone_ you love and hold dear, not just Vivio. They want to control you... use you for God knows what you do for them.'_

_'See? I won't ask what those are, even if you'd tell me. Just... All right, I'll leave on a 'business trip' for a while overseas. With Signum, she knows how to keep things secure. We'll... we'll look into it and we'll get through this. Somehow. Don't worry, Nanoha. I'll do my utmost best to get you back into a safe lifestyle again. You and Vivio.'_

_'Fate... I... I love you too! Please believe that... I've never not loved you... not really.'_

**8AM, Nanoha, Two Weeks Later**

"You're not going to see her off?"

"Why would I? We've already gone our separate ways." Nanoha knew Hayate's gaze was intent on her face, but she gave away nothing. "You go ahead with Shamal to the airport. I need to finish some paperwork before heading home."

"Nanoha..."

"Hayate, really, I'm fine."

"What about Vivio? You want me to have her over tonight?"

"If you could, that'd be great."

"What are you doing tonight? Another meeting?"

"No... I think I'm just going to have some time alone today."

"You sure? You could hang out with us after work... you haven't slept over in a while."

"No, really, it's fine, Hayate. Get going before their plane takes off."

Nanoha waited and was eventually rewarded with the click of her office door closing behind Hayate. She let out a sigh under her breath and leaned back in her chair. Nanoha shut down the game of solitaire she'd just won and stared at the blank desktop.

Her finished assignments lay in neat, sealed envelopes on her desk. She had finished her work ages ago. Some papers lay strewn across the desk directly in front of her, but they held nothing of import, merely a façade of dutiful working to get her through the day.

Nanoha wheeled her chair over to the window and watched cars patrol around the parking lot for empty spaces. When she realized she'd been staring long enough to see Hayate pulling out of the parking lot, Nanoha turned back to the desk.

A lot had happened in the past two weeks, and Nanoha paused to mull over it. Like some anonymous cell phone provider, they'd spent the first couple of days testing how far apart they could be from each other before the strange, inexplicable telepathy link broke up. For a few hours there, Nanoha was convinced that if she had heard the phrase, "Can you hear me now" one more time, she would slap someone. But it was worth it, because they determined that as long as they were within ten miles of each other- nearly three times the distance they were capable of as kids- they would have crystal clear reception.

_'In short, I'll know the moment she comes back into town.'_

Nanoha kept up her façade of a workaholic mom whose child likely knew her babysitter's family more than her own. In fact, it was worse than before, because Nanoha couldn't afford to let Hayate see through her, as she was so apt to do. No, no one could know. Least of all... the source of all these problems in her life.

There was a knock on the door, and Nanoha effortlessly pulled up the window of the last worksheet she had completed, and then minimized it again as she intoned, "Come in."

It was Reito, Nanoha's direct superior and supervisor in the company, and the most persistent annoyance in her life. For more than one reason. "Hard at work, Takamachi-san?"

Nanoha slowly exhaled and smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, sir."

He slithered forward, as if he was still the young, debonair thing he insists he used to be. Reito placed an aged hand on the edge of Nanoha's desk and peered over her desk. "Are these packets all completed?"

"Yes, sir." She made a show of working on non-top-secret spreadsheets while he looked over the labels. How she wished he would just crawl back under whatever rock he'd come from.

"You're two weeks ahead. I see you've been working overtime. That's no good, you should take better care of your health, Takamachi-san."

Nanoha's eye twitched involuntarily, knowing what was coming. "I'm simply doing my job, sir. It's what you pay me to do."

"Hmm..." He carelessly tossed the envelope he had been examining back on the pile. Suddenly, his hand was at Nanoha's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Your eyes are vibrant today, Nanoha. I've never seen them quite so beautiful. You aren't considering anything... rebellious are you?"

Nanoha glowered and internally seethed, but forced herself to smile. "Please let go, sir." _'Before I bite your fingers off' _she refrained from adding. "It is difficult to work like this."

He paid her no mind though, studying her. Then, after several long moments had passed, he softly released her. "Nanoha... I'll be taking you to dinner tonight. To reward you for your exemplary work ethic, I'm giving you the rest of today off. I shall pick you up at 7PM sharp. Dress formally; we'll go to the Lourve. Understood?"

Nanoha bit back the urge to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell. Instead, she sighed and answered, "I'll be waiting, sir."

"That's a good girl." He smiled a crooked smile and straightened. "I'll have someone come by for these envelopes in a bit. Once they're taken care of, you are free to leave. I still expect you to be back at work tomorrow at 7AM sharp though, so don't get _too_ relaxed."

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled, as if reveling in a private joke, before saying, "One last thing, Takamachi-san."

"Sir?"

"Reconsider my offer from before. Only I can release you from this ordeal unscathed."

_'I would rather die.'_

Not expecting an answer, Reito chuckled again and slinked out the door, closing it silently behind him. Nanoha closed her eyes and counted out 5 minutes before heading to the bathroom. When she returned, she felt no cleaner for it, but it was better than sitting still.

Her envelopes were being picked up as she walked back into her office, but she paid him no mind. Soon, he was off, and Nanoha surveyed her nearly empty desk. With another pained sigh, she began to gather her things, a feat that hardly took anything, considering she had only 'unpacked' a pen that morning.

Nanoha shouldered her bag and was about to depart, when she eyed the bottom drawer. She smiled briefly and shook her head, walking out with her head held a millimeter higher than usual.

_'I can handle anything he tries now... because Fate's on my side this time.'_

**9AM, Nanoha's Apartment**

_'Nanoha. You there?'_

Nanoha smiled a crooked smile. _'Where else would I be?'_

_'The plane's going to take off soon. Any last words?'_

_'Reito's taking me to dinner. Ugh. I wish you were here.'_

_'You think he'll try anything?'_

_'He never fails to 'try' something. I hate it. I hope he falls off a cliff one day and dies.'_

_'Nanoha!'_

_'It's true...'_

_'Be strong, Nanoha. And remember, get evidence, but try your best to not actually let him do any harm to you. All right?'_

_'I know. I love you.'_

_'I love you, too. Stay safe. I'll be watching you.'_

Nanoha laughed aloud at the sentiment. _'I hope one day, you'll be by my side and I'll be able to watch you watch me.'_

_'Soon, love. Soon.'_

**7:30PM, The Lourve, Private Dining Area**

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Reito took a long swig of his wine, watching Nanoha from over the rim of his glass.

Nanoha closed her eyes, fluttering them open again with a smile. "Remind me again, which proposal do you mean, _sir_?"

Reito shook his head, reaching over to wrap his fingers around Nanoha's gloved hand. She flinched at the touch, but Reito paid it no heed. "No need to be formal, _Nanoha_. Right now, we are off duty. Right now, it's just you and me. Call me Reito."

"I don't believe I am ever truly 'off duty', now am I, _sir_?"

He regarded her for a moment, before a roaring guffaw ripped from his lungs. Nanoha waited for him to finish, sticking to her meek but defiant poise. Eventually, he calmed and smirked back. "I suppose not, not for one as _prized_ as you. I know you are well aware of which proposal I speak of, however, Nanoha."

Nanoha closed her eyes so that he might not see her roll them. Then, she answered with a warm yet detached smile, "Reito-san, nothing on this green Earth would make me want to voluntarily accept your offer for marriage. Believe me when I say I will _never _be interested."

"Nothing? Nothing is a strong word, Nanoha. So many exceptions for that absolute."

Nanoha said nothing, knowing she was not expected to humor him further.

"I would set you free, Nanoha."

She hated how he insisted on calling her by her first name. As if they were intimate. "You would intertwine me further, sir."

"That 'sir' again? Really, Nanoha, you're trying my patience."

_'And you, mine.'_

"The safety of your daughter?"

"You can no more promise her safety than you can promise your own, sir. Accidents happen every day."

"Truly nothing? What do you want most in this world then, Nanoha? I will give it."

"To be honest, sir. I would very much like for you to stop asking me for marriage."

"I'll stop asking once you accept."

"I'm afraid I don't work that way, sir."

"Goddamnitall Nanoha!" Reito's temper flared and the silverware clinked as he slammed his fist onto the table top. "Why the hell not?"

"I'm just not interested, sir." Nanoha eyed him with calm resolve.

"Are you mocking me? I _own_ your life. You would rather _die_ than wed me?"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow, even as her heart stammered. "If you were going to resort to threats as always, you shouldn't have bothered to pretend to play nice."

And suddenly, in a flurry of broken glass, upturned furniture and bruising touches, Reito was all at once pinning Nanoha to the wall with a hand at her throat. He snarled, even as he started to choke her, "Two abominable years of insolence from you, wench. Know your place. I let you live because it would have been a shame to kill you, but maybe... maybe now, maybe now you've reached your expiration date. I'll let your daughter live though. And in ten years, she'll be all mine. There won't be anyone to stop me."

Nanoha's eyes watered as she resisted his iron grip. She thought, as hard as she could, a silent plea for help.

_'FATE...!'_

And then, just as Nanoha was ready to pass out, minutes from death, Reito flew sideways into the corner of the room, and the first image that Nanoha registered was a flurry of sleek blonde hair.

_'I'm here, Nanoha.'_

A/N: Hmmm... almost there! :D =hugs you all= Love you :3


	14. Chapter 14

"I let you live because it would have been a shame to kill you, but maybe... maybe now, maybe now you've reached your expiration date. I'll let your daughter live though. And in ten years, she'll be all mine. There won't be anyone to stop me."

Nanoha's eyes watered as she resisted his iron grip. She thought, as hard as she could, a silent plea for help.

_'FATE...!'_

And then, just as Nanoha was ready to pass out, minutes from death, Reito flew sideways into the corner of the room, and the first image that Nanoha registered was a flurry of sleek blonde hair.

_'I'm here, Nanoha.'_

**8PM, Fate, The Lourve**

Fate spoke into her headpiece as she glowered at the man who dared to touch her beloved Nanoha. "Taz, did you get all that?"

"_Loud and clear, Fate."_

Reito growled, pulling himself up on his feet. He stumbled but stood firm as he snarled, "What is the meaning of this? Who-"

Before he could blink, Fate had him turned around, making his chest hit the wall as she handcuffed his wrists behind his back. "Fate T. Harlaown, TSAB special investigator. You are under arrest for embezzling company funds for your own purposes and for assaulting Nanoha. As ordered by Director Lindy, you will be terminated from your position and denied compensation equal to the amount you have already embezzled. Resistance is futile."

"You can't do this to me! I've never heard of you! You-"

Fate pulled him from the wall only to thrust him back into it. As he groaned, Fate drawled, "As I said before… Resistance. Is. Futile."

The door opened again and Fate heard more than saw the armed officers come up on either side of them. One of them said, "We'll take him from here, Harlaown."

Fate released the man to them and waited until she was sure they had him secured, flailing as he was, before turning her back on them. _'Nanoha!'_

'_I'm all right, Fate.'_

Fate breathed a sigh of relief only after she had wrapped her arms around Nanoha, securing her. "Nanoha…"

"Thank you, Fate. You're my hero."

"Are you sure you're all right? I can call an ambul-"

"Fate! Fate, stop, take a breath."

"I did." Fate pouted at Nanoha's disbelieving look and then inhaled with exaggerated emphasis. After a moment, she exhaled and smiled. "…Are you sure you're all right, Nanoha?"

Nanoha laughed and leaned in close to Fate. "Yes, I'm fine, F-Fa-Fate! What're you doing? I told you, I'm fine!"

Fate swept Nanoha up in her arms and smiled. "Nope, I better make sure you get checked out. You might have hurt something without realizing. Just relax, Nanoha."

"Geez, you wouldn't do this if you really thought I was injured. You're just taking advantage of this."

Fate paused just before she got to the doorway. Looking down at Nanoha tenderly, she whispered, "Is that a bad thing?"

Nanoha looked at her for a long moment before shaking her head and curling up against Fate's chest. "I guess not. Not if it's you."

Fate just smiled as she left with Nanoha.

**1AM, Fate's Apartment**

"What are you thinking about, Nanoha?"

"Mmm…" Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes. Her head was resting on Fate's chest as they lay together on Fate's bed. "You know what I'm thinking about. You can read my mind."

Fate kissed the top of Nanoha's head as she absently played with the loose strands of hair. "No, I just want to hear you say it. Talk to me."

"I'm thinking about how badly I want to play that scene with you again and have you on top of me. And how good you made me feel that night."

Fate froze for a moment, looking down at Nanoha's peaceful expression. She sighed and went back to twirling her hair. "Liar. You were thinking about whether Vivio's sleeping or not."

"See, why do I have to tell you, you already know."

"Mmm… You really want me to do it again, Nanoha?"

Nanoha's lips curved into a smile as she moaned. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Fate giggled. "'Definitely' hm. Like when, tonight?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Surprise me. You're so good with surprises."

"Am I?"

"Mmhmm. The way you burst in there today. I didn't know you were in the area at all. Why didn't I catch you?"

"Nanoha… I never left the city."

Nanoha shifted to look at Fate. "What? But didn't Shamal and the others see you off? I felt you leave…"

"We were followed… at the last minute, I closed my heart off to you temporarily and got off the plane, I let it fly off without me. I got chased in my car out to beyond the city limits and we got into a bit of a fight. A bloodless fight of credentials and whatnot, but it took a lot of time."

Nanoha frowned. "Why didn't you let me in on it?"

"I was waiting for Signum to finish securing the information we needed to keep him in jail for a good long while. And I told you I'd be watching over you, Nanoha. I'm sorry I didn't just fill you in. Forgive me?"

Nanoha looked pensive for a moment before leaning in close. "Well, I'll forgive you, but you have to do something for me first."

"Mm? What's that?"

"I want you to…"

Fate raised an eyebrow as Nanoha paused. "To…?"

"You know what I want, Fate."

Fate paused at that and then smiled. Wrapping her arms around Nanoha's waist, she whispered, "Yes, Nanoha, I love you and I'll always be here for you."

Nanoha smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing Fate. She thought, _'Mmm you read my mind. I love you, too, Fate.'_

'_I know.'_

The End~

A/N: I am soooo sorry you had to wait so long for that. XO I should be punished with poisoned cookies. I just got so busy and distracted with other things… you prolly don't even care about this story anymore. XD I can understand if you don't… I was this close to writing it off too. Does anyone still want the epilogue tho? O.o Not sure what I'll have in it yet. Peace out!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Unlike the rest of the chapters, for the epilogue, I start off with a thank you to all my reviewers Because you guys gave me so many reviews for this story, I'm gonna do the anal thing and count how many everyone reviewed. XD Less is no worse than more, I love y'all :)

It goes like this: **Name** (#reviews; which chapters you left reviews on) (pst, hint to go back and review and let me know what you thought of chapters :P Constructive criticism please *heart*)- Any comments to you

**Early Reviewers:** I don't know if you stopped early on or if you ever finished my story, but still thanks for popping in and letting me know you were there at some point! Hugs for you :)

Note: o.o Wow. I put 35 people in this category. Thanks! OoO

**Anaqwe13** (1; 2)

**Anthroposs** (1; 14)

**Asakura89** (2; 1,2)

*****Chels!***** (1; 7)

**DarkShinji8003** (1; 13)

**Darkvalk** (1; 14)

**DigiGatou** (1; 4)

**Double-dan** (1; 2)

**Elfspirit7** (1; 14)

**Ganoran** (1; 7)

**Kode Dekka** (2; 1,2)

**Lance58** (1; 13)

**Lee Lamprush** (1; 5)

**Liz** (2; 6,10)

**Lucia-Rozen** (3; 1,3,4)

**Kaminari** (1; 13)

**Mikoto** (2; 1,2)

**Milo** (1; 3,4)

**Neino** (3; 1,2,3)

**Raikik** (1; 3)

**Regalvillein** (1; 2)

**Sensii** (1; 6)

**Shiraku** (1; 4)

**SHonS** (1; 14)

**Skypenguin** (1; 7)

**Tales** (1; 1)

**Tears of the soul** (3; 7,13,14) Thanks for reading to the end :)

**Teresa Kaiju** (2; 1, 2)

**TheReader** (1; 7)

**TruePrime** (3; 4,5,7)

**TsurugiNoMiko** (3; 10,13,14) Thanks for reading to the end :D

**Vampangelus** (1; 12)

**xXKoketsuUXx** (1; 14)

**Yaya-chan** (1; 3)

**Yojimbo89** (2; 2,13) Glad you read the whole thing XD even if you only reviewed at the beginning and end XD

**Half-Way Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing more than the Early Reviewers, but I still wonder where you wandered off to! XD double hugs

**BPHaru** (7; 3,4,8,9,10,11,13,14) Thanks for your reviews :) I still remember you from other stories you've reviewed for me :)

**Lildevilish** (6; 1,2,3,5,7,8)

**Musikazen** (8; 3,4,5,7,8,9,10,12) Thanks for your reviews XP I still consider you a longtime reviewer XP

**Krugern** (6; 1,2,3,7,8,12) Thanks for reviewing to the end even tho it was sporadic XP

**Long Time Reviewers: **Thanks so much for reviewing every or nearly every chapter and seeing this story through with me :) :) It means much to me so double triple hugs and sweets for you!

Note: woo decent turnout o.o It's rare to have even 7 reviewers consistently review over a long time. Oo So mmm thanks! XD It's all about the thanks

**Fate Trulygood **(13; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13) Thanks for always eating the food I left out :) And reviewing of course XD

**Honulicious** (12; 1,2,4,5,7,8,9, 10,11,12,13,14) Where were you at 3 and 6?? Lol oh well :)

**KillerQueen118** (13; 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14)

**Ms. Chidori Sagara** (12; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,11,12,13,14) Where's 10? Lol =hugs=

**Syaoran Li Clow** (10; 2,3,4,5,7,8,10,11,12,13) It's always refreshing to see you take instances of life lessons and morals from my chapters. XP Thanks for the extra thought :)

**Spikesagitta** (13; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13)

**Yuki-Kamishiro** (14; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14) XD I love all your long reviews and reactions to specific lines. :) You're great thanks so much

A/N: Also, I would like to comment that y'all have hard to spell names o.o I dunno how you do it. Well, I mean, I know how, but I don't know why you would.

Now onto the epilogue! (And no, I didn't have one already written out, and lol, starting on the third page and all I've done is thank peoples…)

Epilogue

**7pm, A couple weeks later, Hayate's House**

"Ladies and Ferretface, if you will all now be seated, the video will begin shortly. Sorry for the delay."

Yuuno blinked and turned to look at Nanoha. "Who is she calling 'ferretface'?"

"Shh, sit still, Vivio, it's going to start soon." Nanoha brushed Vivio's hair away from her eyes before turning to look at Yuuno. "Doesn't she mean you? You do look a bit like a ferret…"

"Fate-mama, what's a ferret? Can I eat it?"

Fate smiled as she looked down at Vivio sitting on her lap. Softly, she answered, "Ferrets are little animals, Vivio-chan. You can eat them, but they're better for _skinning alive_."

"Fate!" Nanoha slapped at Fate's shoulder in soft disapproval. As Yuuno shifted as far from the couple as the couch would allow, Nanoha explained, "Ferrets are like giant rats, Vivio. You can train one to keep as a pet, but they're better off _left alone in the woods_."

"Aww… Mommy, can I have a pet ferret?"

"Oy," Vita growled, "What part of 'quiet down' did you guys not understand? Listen to Hayate."

Shamal walked into the room with a tray of tea and snacks. "Calm down, Vita-chan, Hayate never actually said to be quiet. Anyone want some tea? I just made some strawberry and honey tea."

There was a short silence, and then someone stuttered, "Oh, I'm good, thank you, Shamal."

"You know what, I just had something before I got here…"

"That's okay, maybe later…"

Just when Shamal thought no one would try her tea, Signum cleared her throat. "I'll take one, Shamal."

Shamal, and secretly everyone else in the room, watched nervously as Signum took the first sip. After a moment, Shamal asked, "How is it, Signum?"

"It's tastes horrible, Shamal." Signum didn't meet Shamal's gaze as she took another sip from the cup. "It's too sweet. I don't like sweet things."

"Oh… Then you don't have to drink it, I understand." Shamal reached for the cup, but Signum effortlessly moved the cup away and took another sip. "Signum? If you don't like it, why do you drink it?"

"Just sit down, Shamal."

Shamal looked at Signum for a long moment before smiling and sitting next to Signum. "Thank you, Signum."

"Mm." Signum continued to stare ahead like a soldier as she sipped the tea, her face never changing. If the tea was truly bad, her face did not give it away.

Hayate's voice chirruped again, "Thanks for waiting! I know you would all agree that this would be _so_ much better acted out live on stage, but certain _actresses _refused to cooperate. But I still believe this movie is one of my masterpieces, so without further ado, I present, 'Little Vivio and the Seven Princesses'!"

**11pm, Fate and Nanoha's Apartment**

"Hey, Fate? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Nanoha?" Fate looked through her dresser and picked out a babydoll that she remembered showing to Arf that first day so long ago. _'Now I have someone to wear it for.'_

"How did Signum know what to look for with Reito? I mean, how did you fill her in on it without tipping them off?"

"You're still thinking about things like that?" Fate sighed, finished dressing, and sat down on the side of the bed. "I told you before, Signum and I have been partners for a long time. And we've been in this business for a while. We've adapted something like a code for telling each other information in plain… well, I mean in case we're being watched. Also, I told her about it while she was still overseas, so she had time to look into it before she reported home. She didn't know so much what to look for but she's used to that sort of assignment."

"Hmm…" Nanoha looked down lost in thought as she joined Fate under the covers.

"What's on your mind?"

"You didn't do anything illegal to get that information so fast, did you?"

"What? No, of course not. We have legal access to a lot of information networks. We just tapped a few sources and did the detective work."

"You sure? Even with Vivio's adoption papers? You didn't pull strings or anything?"

"Nanoha, I promise, your record is clean now. You don't have to be haunted by your past anymore." Fate sealed the promise with kiss.

Nanoha returned the kiss and then smiled quietly. "I'm sorry, it just feels weird now. I mean, getting promoted like that? And then seeing the new adoption papers for Vivio… Can you blame me?"

"Of course not, honey. But…" Fate rolled over so that she had Nanoha pinned underneath her. "How 'bout I give you something else to think about?"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow and took the bait. "Yeah, like how?"

"By…" Fate whispered in Nanoha's ear while giving Nanoha a perfect mental image of what she was about to do to her.

Nanoha moaned loudly.

~Owariii

A/N: I considered putting in Einhart here but XD Idk they aren't developed enough for me to be full shipping-mode. But I do agree they're cute together. It's like Syn in legit form XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for your support. Happy Holidays!


End file.
